


When Evil Is Your Job Discription

by lokasennascribe



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, F/M, Felix is a Doctor, Hate, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Its gonna be good folks, Jacks family - Freeform, M/M, Mark is evil, Mark tries to kill Jack a few times, Mentions of Marks dad, References to Norse Religion & Lore, This is taking forever to write, Wade and Bob are villains like Mark, YouTubers - Freeform, first post on ao3, he is sweet then horrible, jack is so cute, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it to be a hero.</p><p>A hero isn't someone who lives above us,</p><p>They live among us.</p><p>This is their lives too, Welcome to their war.</p><p> superhero!Jack and super villain!Mark. Jack is Speed,Speed, the super hero persona of Sean/Jack. He was an accident with an unknown element only labeled ‘Speed Force.’ It was thought to only affect plant life but when someone stole it from a lab and turned it into a street drug, it began to have a devastating affect on people. Many died from it, their hearts exploding right out of their chests. Then one day Jack was attacked, one of his attackers stabbed him with three syringes full of the ‘speed force.’ He didn’t die, instead he became Speed, a superhero who can run faster than the speed of sound.  Mark is Wilford Warfstache, a super smart villain with a temper and ego that rivals his need to best Speed in a fight.  Mark became a villain because his father was killed by a careless superhero and his brother put into a coma. He experimented with physiological effects of sound and feeling on the human body before one experiment opened every path in his brain, giving him super smarts and strength. Jack owns a flower shop and Mark owns a clock/repair shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to Be a really weird and lame story, and may be left for long periods of time. I want to be good at this, please correct anything i do wrong, i have no Beta for this. I hope you enjoy. also it is cute in this chapter, but expect blood latter. My tumblr is the same as on here :)

Jack waved as he exited the bar. The bartender had just taken his keys away and told him to walk home. Jack had drank more than his own weight in tequila and scotch. His life lately had gone down the rabbits hole. His brother had recently been put in the hospital because of this group of people who go around, injection some street drug into people, some people died, some people went into coma's. Malcolm had been put into a coma, and last week they had let him go. Jack mourned in his own way, which was get drunker than a skunk and cry all the way home.

But just as he was nearing home, hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into the back alley. His vision was blurred, his head was spinning, he could see or hear.

~~

“Come on. This is simple, just stab the needles in and there ya go.” The young man smirked. Mark looked down at the victim. He wanted in the the LOAH (League Of Anti Heroes) but to do this? He wasn't evil, he just had an agenda against a few heroes. 

“Fine. Give it here.” Mark held out a hand. If killing one man meant he could avenge his brother and father, then so be it. “Leafy, give me the syringes.” Mark growled. The younger man smirked and handed the three vials over. Mark took a deep breathe, raised his hand, and let the three needles embed themselves into the victims chest. 

~~

Jack instantly felt his world clearing up, his eyes opened and he saw the blurry face of two people walking away. He slowly started to hear again, his head stopped pounding, and he could almost stand. He rolled onto his side and felt something sting in his chest. He reached up and grabbed it, yanking it out of him. The syringes fell to the cement ground. He got to his knees when a jolt of energy hit him like a train. He smelt it, that toxic smell that hung around his brother after they pulled the plug, the smell that accompanied the small bubbling under his rib cage. Jack was going to die. He clawed at his chest, trying to get the stuff out. The smell grew and grew until his world turned into slow motion. Everything seemed to stop. He turned his head and caught his reflection in a broken mirror. The white of his eyes had turned green, His iris's glowed blue, and the veins in his arms and neck where green and blue. Then it stopped. His world returned, the glowing stopped, and he felt fine. He looked around and slowly stood and headed home.

~One year later~

Speed skidded to a halt. The office building was burning, and he had to figure out how to save everyone inside. Which took like five seconds, then he was off. He ran through smoke filled halls and blazing flames to get every one of the 472 employees out of the building. Then he stopped. 

“New record, took a minute and a half.” Speed crooned. 

“Yeah but you only had like a couple hundred, I save over a thousand in 20 minutes, slow poke.” a soft voice teased. Speed huffed and dashed back inside, he did a double check and found nothing. 

“Cp, no one is in here, no villain.” Speed yelled into his com and he ran back outside. 

“You think this is a distraction?” Cp asked. She had telekinesis and used it to scan the area. “No one but civilians around, Hay Space, you hear this?” She asked as the ambulances pulled up and the two Superheros left. 

“Yeah, doesn't sound good, I am going to have you two do a hundred mile sweep, find something. Lion, you and Sense keep on standby.” Space headed up their group, squad seven of ten. 

“Okay I take north and east, Np take south and west, and keep up.” Speed yelled as he took off.

~~

Jack sunk down into his sofa. He still wore his bright red boots with his now unzipped latex suit hanging around his knees. 

“Well I could use some coffee.” He whined. The side job of being a hero was hard.

_Jack stumbled into his apartment, still smelling like alcohol and that toxic smell. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number of the doctor that had attended to Malcolm before he died. He tried to control his breathing as the phone rang. When the man answered Jack started talking as fast and as clearly as possible._

_“S-Someone attacked me. Just like with Malcolm, but I'm fine!! I-I its weird!” Jack shouted._

_“Calm down Jack. Listen, get to the hospital and I will meet you there. Hurry, you might not be okay for long.”_

That had been his origin. His doctor had learned that the mix of tequila and scotch had somehow absorbed the serum and in turn had mended together with his cells. It caused him to become Speed, a superhero with the ability to outrun a bullet. Now with this power you might think he would live in a lavish place, full on millionaire right? Nope. He bought an old shop and turned it into Wooshie Woosh flower Shop. Which brings us back to Jack. Who now is fully dressed and currently tending the front counter, well more accurately he is playing geometry dash as a customer walks around.

“Hay uh dude, I need some help.” The man called out, Jack looked up and smiled, walking over to him. 

“Yes?” He asked softly.

“How do I say thank you with a boutique?” The man asked, eyes glued to the flowers. He wore a baseball cap and a dark jacket.

“Uhm well a formal thank you would probably be Pink Carnations, white chrysanthemums, Daffodil, and Flax.” Jack answered. The guy turned to him and examined him with his chocolate brown eyes. 

“Sounds good. Could you make me like, seven of those?” The man asked, his voice soft and polite. Jack smiled and nodded, heading away to do as he was asked.

~~

Mark let out a sigh as the shop boy left. The young man had a sweet Irish accent that reminded Mark of cinnamon spiced brownies. Which like was completely random but true! Mark was always a romantic but he felt as though he saw this guy before, maybe it was his soul mate! Mark all but swooned on the spot. He looked around for a bit as he waited for the adorable shop keeper to return and found a small flower. Its petals looked weak and fragile but its soft pink color just screamed at Mark that it was perfect. He quickly memorized the name as the shop keeper returned, one bouquet in hand and six more on the cart.

“Here you are, the price is a little high though, you sure you want to buy all these?” The guy asked, And boy did Mark love to hear his voice with that hint of soft doubt.

“Yes all of them. I am having a party at my store. It's to celebrate my one year of owning the place. Hay you should join us. Have my card.” Mark rambled on as he pulled out his business card, letting their hands touch when the other man grabbed it. 

“Well thank you. Oh I'm Jack by the way.” The man, Jack, Held out his hand. Mark took it and smiled at the softness.

“I'm Mark.”

~~

Jack didn't know wither to dress formally or casual, it was a business party after all. So instead of thinking for himself he called up Felix and Marzia. Felix had been his and Malcolm's doctor and was now Jacks best friend/secret sidekick. Marzia had been a patient that had also been attacked, but with a different serum and was the only one who was ever attacked with it. She could create little balls of pink and teal lights. 

“Jack, just like- here let me.” Marzia waved her hands around. The Italian woman basically dove into his closet as Felix settled onto Jacks bed.

“So, is he handsome~” Felix purred, batting his eyelashes. Jack scoffed as he brushed his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, but like he was wearing a baseball cap, who does that?” Jack laughed. Felix pouted.

“Uh I do.” He whined, brushing his hands through his new blue hair as he picked up his baseball cap and chucked it at Jack.

“Yep, but I feel like he is familiar, like I know him some how.” Jack hummed as he picked up a small bag that Marzia had brought. “Is this makeup?” 

“Yeah, maybe he is like a jogger or something. Also yes, she said you might need a touch up.” Felix laughed. 

“Oh oh, winged eyeliner!?” Jack laughed.

“Totally!” Marzia yelled, emerging from the closet, laying down the outfit.

~~

Jack examined himself in the mirror. He wore tight black jeans that had stylish tears in them. A green button up and a black vest. He wore his usual amount of bracelets and bands. His favorite green and blue gauges held their place in his ears, with little gems strung through some small holes in them. Marzia had indeed given him winged eyeliner and even force a bit of body glitter onto him to highlight his better features. Jack smiled.

“I look awesome!” Jack whooped. Marzia giggled.

“So, we will keep shop here, you go have fun!” Felix ordered playfully. Jack laughed. “Oh and remember, no powers!” Felix yelled as Jack jogged down the stairs.

“Yeah!” Jack yelled back, letting his friend know he had heard him. Jack eventually hopped on his motorcycle, a small and very fast thing, and strapped on his helmet. 

~~

Wade snorted at Mark. The man was dressed in a full suit. A dark grey affair, with a black tie, tight vest, undone jacket, and a bright red button up. He even had a gold chain watch hanging about his vest. It was really a show off suit. 

“So I take it he is cute.” Bob commented, paying attioan to his drink and smirking. Wade nodded.

“Must be. Mark said he is the florist. He got him his own bouquet from someone else. My question is, why is Mark so enthralled after one meeting. Is the dude really that good looking?” Wade chattered. Mark scoffed.

“Like, worse than good looking.” The false red head frowned but his eyes sparkled. “You'll see, but I feel like I have meet him before. Probably a coffee shop or something.” Mark huffed, crossing his arms.

“Or maybe he has meet Wilford.” Bob muttered. Marks face went white as a sheet then.

“Oh my creeping coffee cup! What if that's it!! I can't face him if that's true!” Mark stared flapping his hands around. Wade smacked him on his arm and glared.

“Dude chill. You have guests.” Wade jabbed his head over at all his guests that roamed his shop, chatting. Mark cleared his throat softly and nodded. He fixed his suit Jacket just before the roaring whiz of a motorcycle was heard. Mark looked out the window to see Jack sliding off the biker.

“Mark, your drooling, lemme see.” Bob said as he and Wade stood shoulder to shoulder with Mark, watching the man out side as he took off his helmet. Wade whistled low as Jack looked around.

“He is good looking.” Wade smirked as Marks face turned bright red. 

“Yeah, Yeah, alright!!” Mark cleared his throat and turned away. 

~~

Jack checked his face and hair real quick before heading inside. The floor was filled with nicely dressed people. It seemed to be semi-formal, but leaning more on the formal side. Jack was glad he wasn't the only one with just a vest and no tie. He turned to see Mark, baseball cap gone and replaced with what looked like a million dollar piece of sin that was excused for styled hair and a suit. Jack caught himself before he could drool and smiled, walking over to them.

“Hey, nice place.” Jack smiled. Mark returned the smile, holding out his hand. They shook then Mark turned to the two men near him.

“These are my friends, Bob, and Wade.” Mark gestured to them and Jack shook their hands.

“Names Jack.” Jack smiled. The three began to talk to him about something mundane. The night seemed to be going well.

“So whats with the glitter and eyeliner? Not that it doesn't look good, but why?” Mark asked, worried he might sound offensive.

“Ah, Marzia, a friend, wanted me to look good. She said that boys like when a girl shines.” Jack giggled. “She is a great person. But I usually wear the eyeliner and stuff to formal things. I like breaking social barriers.” Jack shrugged. Mark nodded.

“That's cool. I tried to get Mark to wear a mini skirt once.” Wade smirked. Mark turned pink.

“Ah! I have done that. Felix said he wanted to see me in a skirt. So the next day I wore stocking, a bright green mini skirt and stilettos. His face was priceless.” Jack laughed at the memory.

“Is Felix your boyfriend?” Bob asked calmly. Jack snorted as he sipped his champagne.

“Naw, he's my doctor.” Jack realized that didn't clear anything up. “He is with Marzia.” Jack explained.

“Oh, that must be fun.” Wade snorted. Jack nodded.

“Yeah the two are so cute. I feel like a proud dad sometimes, then sometimes I feel like the baby.” Jack laughed.

~~

As Mark watched Jack walk out the front doors he felt the nagging feeling of remembrance pull at him. He knew he recognized that man from somewhere. So as the place emptied and only Bob and Wade remained he stepped up to his book shelf and grabbed onto 'The Divine Comedy' and pulled it down. The bookcase swung open and lights flickered on. Marks face changed from the small smile to a hard set scowl. He let his body move across to floor, feet making no noise and his breathing barely registering in his mind. His hands moved across the keyboard and he brought up all of Warfstache's missions since the very first one. It took about and five minutes for Wade and Bob to join him. Mark was scrolling through some of his first missions with LOAH. A picture of his first victim popped up.

'Sean 'Jack' McLaughlin. Injected with three vials of Speed Force. Dead on spot, no pulse.' 

“So, that is him?” Wade murmured. Mark balled his fists up.

“Speed force made plants speed up in their growth. When tested on cockroaches it let them become faster. Almost to fast to see. It also let them become ten times stronger and almost bullet proof. But it killed Humans.” Mark tapped the keyboard. “How could he still be Alive?”

“Let me-” Bob mumbled, scrolling around and clicking before he pulled up pictures and videos of Speed, the hero. He pressed play on one video where a gang of LOAH members had him cornered and where firing all sorts of weapons. He covered his face but the bullets didn't seem to harm him and a small bubble of green and blue suddenly surrounded him.

“Jack is Speed.” Mark mumbled, connecting the dots. A small evil smirk decorated his face then. “This is perfect.”


	2. The poison in my viens is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. i am an arse and am lazy and all that. so yeah. Enjoy and stuff i guess. okay, bye

Jack slowly lifted his head. Felix was glaring at him with a frown and Jack didn’t really want to meet his eyes.

“Are you and idiot?” Felix growled. Jack only smiled weakly. “You could have gotten lucky!!! But NO!!!!! You lead him on with the miniskirt and stuff then you don’t even give him a blow job in the bathroom! Nothing!!!” Felix shouted, ragging. Jack snorted in an attempt to not laugh.

“Well I kinda just meet him.” Jack snapped back glaring at his friend who sighed and nodded after a slight pause.

“True, but I mean, blow jobs!!!” Felix threw his hands up. Marzia walked in and raised an eyebrow at the loud outburst.

“What are you yelling such things for?” She asked, her voice holding a strength to it.

“Uh, Jack didn’t blow that Mark dude.” Felix smirked. Jack scowled at his friend once again and reached out to flick him, letting his finger tips glow with some force. Felix yelped as the flick stung against his skin.

“Shuddup.” Jack scolded playfully.

~~

Speed stood at the top of a large building. A skyscraper. A signal had been hit here and he was investigating. However so far there was nothing wrong, barely even a cloud in the blue sky.

“Hello~,” A sickly sweet voice cooed from behind him causing Speed to jerk quickly around to face a barrel of a laser cannon inches from his face. Warfstache’s pink glove had mechashifted into a weapon of mass distraction, great.

“Yeah, sup.” Speed hissed. Jack had put a voice changer on and used a British accent when he was Speed to conceal his identify but he felt almost as if the genius could see through all of it.

“Well I was thinking yesterday, when was the last time me and little Mister Speedo had a real fight! Well how about now, huh sweetums?” Warfstache’s purred, letting his laser cannon return to a glove. Before Speed could speak a word, a fist slammed into his helmet. He was thrown backwards and skidded against the cement of the roof.

“Unfair fight then, eh?” Speed spit on the ground with a scowl before jumping into action. He let his hands glow with Speed Force as he landed blows on every surface of Warfstache’s body. Wilford, however, was just as good as his enemy because you can’t be the rival of a speedster and not be able to fight him.  
He tracked Speed with his eyes and calculated his next attack. So when Speed moved to crack Warfstache’s jaw, the super genius latched onto his arm, kicked his legs up, and pulled Speed down with him, putting the super into an arm lock. He twisted the limb until a blood curdling scream tore itself from the hero’s throat. Warfstache let go once he was sure the limb was broken and rolled away. Speed grabbed his arm, bone sticking out from flesh and latex. His arm was in dire need of fixing.

“Wanna get that checked out?” Warfstache cocked his head as He gave mock concern. Speed only made a growling noise in response.

“Fook you Warfst-” Speed was cut off by a white angle slamming down between them. The force of the impact sent the two stumbling slightly back.

“Luna, nice to see you, but I had an appointment with Speedo.” Warfstache kept up his nonchalant way of talking and placed his hands on his hips. The soft blue eyes glared at the villain. Luna lifted his wings far above his head and formed two light blades in his hands.

“Speeds office hours are over.” Was the soft answer. Speed hissed showing his desire for no help.

“I can keep fighting, LEAVE!” Speed screamed. Luna only sent him a gentle glare.

“Lion sent me, blame him.” Luna was patient but his patience was thinning.

“Oh well, I still have things to do.” Warfstache shrugged, his glove mechashifting into a dart gun. He lifted it up, leveled it with Speed, and fired. Speed cried out as the dart sunk into his flesh. Luna chucked the light blades into the air, splitting into many butterfly lights, all flying to attack Warfstache, giving Luna time to spin around and grab Speed before he hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around the beaten super and flew off.

~~

Cp was fixing Speed’s arm and trying to extract the poison from his veins. It was a lot easier said than done and the process was taking too slow.

“I need his helmet off!” Cp growled. She was shifting and slightly angered in a rush to to save the super’s life.

“We can’t.” Luna sighed. “You know that.”

“Yeah, like we would give his identity away.” Cp argued.

“Well, if we unmask one we unmask all.” Lion sighed from his place leaning against the wall watching his friend slightly twitch due to the poison.

“Yeah. I got nothing to lose, Luna, help me.” Cp gestured her masked head toward the super laying before them.

~~

“Do it.” Space shrugged. He stood still, surveying.

“If we unmask him, we have to do the same. It’s code.” Cp reminded them.

“Yeah, just do it.” Space huffed, his face showed lack of emotion. The team exchanged looks and nods, they had to. Slowly Luna grabbed Speeds helmet and slipped it off. His eyes peacefully laying closed. Neon green hair falling across his face. He looked serene and peaceful despite the events that had just happened. However the heart monitor going flat knocks them back to the present. Quickly Cp tears her own latex mask from her face, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, dark blue eyes filled with worry.

“Im going to start CPR.” She announced, beginning compression. Luna tore his own mask off, revealing a soft face with lovely dark blue hair. Nobody even hesitated.

“He is crashing!!” Luna shouted.

“You two can stabilize him right!?” Lion begged, him and Sense also maskless. “W-We know him! Please, you got to keep him alive.“

“You what?” Space growled, hand on the white mask covering his own face. Everyone ignored it. They let all their attention drain out on Speed.

~~

Jack blinked into awareness. The first face he saw was that of a lovely woman with stormy blue eyes.

“Signe?” He whispered. Her eyes went wide.

“Y-you know me?” She sounded startled. Jack was utterly confused.

“Uh, yeah, your my favorite barista. What happened?” Jack mumbled, trying to sit up. He felt the latex of his suit sticking to his skin. Suddenly he began to panic. She saw him in his suit! 

“Whoa dude, chill. She is Cp.” Matt was suddenly there. Jack breathed in and actually took stock of the room.

“Y-your Lion?” Jack asked, voice hoarse. Matt nodded.

“And I’m sense!~” A teasing voice sing songed. Jack groaned, of all people to be a super.

“Really? Ryan is a super!?” Jack whined.

“Oh I sure am super.” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Jack laughed.

“Well, this is adorable.” A soft British voice cooed. Jack smirked recognizing the voice immediately.

“Phil?” Jack laughed. “The crazy plant guy from the flower supply store!” Jack shook his head realizing he recognized so many of them.

“Wow, you know everyone.” Signe smiled sweetly. Jack remembered having a crush on her. He had tried to ask her out once but she had been working and he knew she was a busy woman but it was still nice to to see her now.

“Yeah.” He coughed. “So what happened?” He gestured to his body.

“Uh, your arm is severely broken and you where poisoned. We got you stable for now but it’s not good. Your powers are fighting the poison but it’s very possible you could die any second.” Phil explained. Jack nodded, sitting up trying to wrap his mind around everything.

“Okay. Well I need to go talk to Felix then.” Jack sighed.

~~

Felix was curled up on the couch with his close friend. Jack knew the throwing up wasn’t a good sign and Felix was trying to help, giving him a lot of anti-posions but nothing was working efficiently enough.

“Uh, hello!?” A deep baritone voice called out. Jack looked up weakly, he had bags underneath his eyes that were almost like craters now. He looked half-dead, which was sort of fitting.

“Mark.” He whispered. Felix nodded and stood up from beside Jack and turned to the door.

“Coming!” Felix yelled at the door separating the shop from a lounge. Felix left for a few seconds and returned with a worried Mark in tow.

“Hay, Jack.” Mark smiled, waling over and taking a seat next to Jack. The Irish man noticed Felix go rigid and glare at the man, brother instinct?

“Hay, how are y-” Jack was cut off by his voice giving out. Jack winced and let out a violent cough. Mark smiled sadly and stroked Jacks hair, causing Felix to become more physically uncomfortable.

“I brought some soup.” Marks voice was soft, it was soothing. Jack smiled and let his head fall against Marks shoulder and let out a small sigh. Mark opened a container he held and laid it on Jacks lap. Jack instantly dug in. It was soothing, it was warm and it was almost perfect, then again anything he could down tasted amazing. He ate the whole bowl then he sat around with Mark and Felix until his eyes closed and he fell softly asleep.

~~

Mark left soon after Jack fell asleep. Felix didn’t like how much Mark had touched his best friend. He in fact found it disturbing. He barely knew Jack for goodness sakes and he was all over his friend. The Swed could just **smell** the red flags.

“Jack I don’t think he is good for you.” Felix whispered, watching his friend sleep. “Like yeah, he is hot and you should so totally hit that, but I would not suggest starting a relationship. Not a good choice.” Felix slide down to sit against the couch as he listened to Jack breath. How Jack was even alive still was a mystery. He should be dead, which only made him more worried.

Felix sighed as he leaned his head back, his blue hair falling against Jacks leg. He didn’t want his friend to die, but he couldn’t let himself feel the pure sadness that this should bring. He swore to himself he would get his friend through this but he was scared to think what that promise could mean.

“Jack, just don’t die.” Felix whispered. “Please.”


	3. How is this a good plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my life has, well its basically a goldfish in a pot of boiling water. So yeah. my tumblr is taken from me so yeah. Enjoy and whatever.

Jack woke up with a head ache. He blinked a few times before he realized that his body didn't feel like he was dying. He actually felt alive!

 

“Felix,” He whispered. “F-Felix!” He tried to shout. He friend shifted. Jack huffed and kicked the back of the mans head softly.

 

“Ow! What!?” The blue haired man scolded. Jack pulled himself to sit up.

 

“I'm alive.” He threw his hands up. Felix blinked a couple of times before his face split into a huge grin. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his friend.

 

“You look fine!” Felix observed. “How?” He tilted his head to the side. Jack shrugged, smiling and giddy.

 

“No clue. Must have been that soup.” Jack sighed, eyes landing on the now empty bowl. Felix went stiff and his smile dropped.

 

“Are you kidding me? Soup? I filled you with anti poisons and all the best health care possible and you thank that- that guy's damn soup!” Felix nearly shouted. Jack flinched back.

 

“I- I was just on the brink of death no more than an hour ago, I was half dead and you are upset because I took comfort in a soup!? The hell Felix!?” Jack shouted. He had had a lot of bad wounds but nothing near fatal. The whole escapade had even been handled with such casual care, no one panicked or cried or even prompted him to stay awake. Everything was mundane.

 

“Mark is what you took comfort in!” Felix gritted his teeth. Jack pushed himself off the couch and stood.

 

“You know what, I'm going to go shower than I am going to go cope with the fact that my life is still mine.” Jack hissed. “Have a nice night Felix.” And with that he stormed off.

 

~~

 

“So, how is the hero hunt going?” A dark figure purred from the shadows of Marks lair. Mark looked up from polishing his goggles.

 

“Leafy?” He questioned. The young villain stepped forward, his dark cloak dissolving into smoke around his ankles. His face cover with a plain black mask with rusted blood covering metal teeth where a mouth should be. It gave him a very creepy look.

 

“Hi Wilford. So how is it?” The younger man lifted himself up to sit on a table. Mark shrugged.

 

“Fine. I am currently working on the slow demise of Speed.” Mark smirked. Leafy nodded.

 

“I heard. Any progress on daddy killer?” Leafy teased. Mark gripped the table edge hard enough to crack it.

 

“Don't you dare joke about that.” Mark growled. Leafy held up his hands and shrugged.

 

“Sorry. I meant how is the search for Cp going well?” Leafy's voice still held a note of playful banter the sense of respect could also be heard. Leafy knew better than to not fear Mark.

 

“Not really. She doesn't seem to take my calling cards. Mostly Speed just shows up. So well I stalk her and her moves I am going to play with the speedster and get him out of the way.” Mark answered. Leafy noodled.

 

“Sounds fun, need any help?” The younger man asked. Mark smirked.

 

“Actually. You can fake deadly diseases right?” Mark asked. “Because I have a doctor I need to get out of the way. I need you to fake having like, some kind of cancer.” Mark suggested. Leafy snorted out a laugh.

 

“Dude, that is easy, I am practically cancer incarnate. But yeah, sounds fun. Besides I need to take a small break.” Leafy agreed, slipping his cloak off and tugging his mask off. He folded them up and fixed his cloths real quick before he let out a growling sigh. Black smoke gushed from between Leafy's lips and spread all over his body. He breathed in and the smoke returned inside it's host. Leafy blinked a few times then smirked.

 

“So what is it?” Mark asked, moving to his computer to begin making fake documents for the other.

 

“Bone cancer. In a few days I will need my leg amputated.” Leafy explained, strutting over to the computer. “Thankfully I can regenerate.” Leafy bragged. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

~~

 

Jack was patting the earth down around a lovely flower. He was paid to come and do the landscaping for the local hospital. Felix and him hadn't talked since the 'episode' and Jack was kind of hoping to change that today. Here Felix worked as an Oncologist. Though he also had a Neurology degree. So Jack was wishing on all his lucky stars that he could meet up with Felix on accident.

 

Jack sighed and stood. He was all done. He brushed off his hands before heading inside. He was waiting for the person who would pay him when he looked over to see Mark and a younger man sitting in the waiting room. Jack raised an eyebrow and walked over.

 

“Hay Mark. What brings you here?” Jack asked. Mark looked up and his face glowed with a happy smile.

 

“Oh hi Jack. Uhm I'm here with my cousin to see an Oncologist.” Mark shrugged. The younger man next to him only frowned and glared at his shoes.

 

“Oh, sorry. You waiting a long time?” Jack asked. Mark nodded sadly. “Well, you know what let me see what I can do. I'll be right back.” Jack smiled and turned around, pulling his phone out and walking briskly towards Felix's office.

 

~~

 

“That him?” Leafy asked. Mark nodded.

 

“Yeah. He is a florist.” Mark hummed. Leafy raised an eyebrow.

 

“He is kinda cute.” Leafy elbowed Mark. Mark smirked and nodded.

 

“Totally. His ass looks great in a pair of skinny jeans too.” Mark smirked at Leafy's disgusted face.

 

“So you plan on screwing him, killing him, then killing Cp?” The younger asked. Mark nodded.

 

“Jack! Really!?” A angered voice shouted. Both dark haired men looked up to see an enraged doctor with blue hair and a smiling Jack.

 

“Oh come on Felix! Just help him. You took an oath.” Jack crossed his arms. Felix glared at him before an evil smirk spread across his face. Mark narrowed his eyes.

 

“Go on a date with me and Marzia. Third wheel, third partner, whatever. You just have to go.” Felix stated. Jacks eyes went wide.

 

“Uh, I mean. Okay fine. I will third wheel your next date.” Jacks face was bright red and he was stumbling about. Leafy snorted.

 

“That wasn't awkward at all.” He mumbled to Mark. Mark nodded and glared at Felix.

 

“Okay, lets see what you got.” Felix spun around to face Mark. The red haired man shook his head and pointed to Leafy.

 

“Hi. You look like a wannabe teenager with that hair dude.” Leafy smirked. Felix frowned and just prompted the younger to get a move on.

 

“Well that was weird.” Mark spoke up when he and Jack where alone. Jack jumped and blushed again.

 

“Yeah. Well I have to go.” Jack moved to leave but Mark needed to make his move.

 

“Hay me and my friends are going to have a game night tonight. Wanna join? It's at my shop.” Mark explained. Jack smiled and nodded.

 

“I'll be there.” Jack left then. Mark smirked.

 

~~

 

Jack slammed his shop door behind him and growled.

 

“The hell is wrong with Felix?” He grumbled.

 

“Jack? What's up?” Marzia asked, she was wearing a flower crown and holding another in her hand. She reached up and laid it in his hair and he smiled at her.

 

“Felix just asked me out on a date with you guys.” Jack huffed. Marzia raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like a third wheel?” She asked, hand returning to the flower arrangement she was doing.

 

“No, as a third party. Like a three person date.” Jack explained. Marzias eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open.

 

“What!? He actually went trough with that?” She sounded shocked. “He joked about it once but to actually do it! Oh he is so dead!” Marzia growled. Jack smirked.

 

“Well at least one of you has a head on your shoulders.” Jack hummed.

 

“Well we have tried polyamorous dating before but none of it really worked.” Marzia explained. Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah, I remember the whole Ken situation. He really should ask you first before asking people out.” Jack joked. Marzia rolled her eyes and grumbled.

 

“Yeah. He really does.” She agreed. She set down the flowers in her hand. “Well I need to head back to work. Tyler is trying to train a new kid today, and we both know he is probably gonna dye the poor girls hair purple.” Marzia giggled. Jack nodded, laughing along with her.

 


	4. Those we love are not who we think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark finally get together, sorry no smut I cant write it. also no beta. srry.

 

Jack pulled on a leather jacket as he blocked out the sound of yelling. Marzia and Felix where in the back room of the shop. They would have fought at home but Jack's place was specifically reinforced for a power surge, and both the other supers felt that was going to be a problem.

 

Jack didn't really feel like he should interrupt them to tell them about his leave, so he just left. He didn't take his motorcycle this time, opting for a brisk jog. Jack needed to sort out his thoughts.

 

~~

 

“No! Marzia I don't want to lose him!” Felix shouted. Marzia snapping her mouth shut and her eyes widened.

 

“Oh, I get it. You grew attached to him. He is like your puppy or your son. You feel threatened by this new guy, and you feel the only way to keep him to to go to an extreme. Felix, he is a grown up, he knows what he is doing.” Marzia explained softly. Felix cast his eyes to the floor.

 

“You know how hard it can be to be a superhero. It's why you quit.” Felix shrugged. “It can lead to lapses in judgment.” Felix sighed.

 

“My laps in judgment was you.” Marzia comforted as she framed his face with her slim hands. “And I think I ended up just fine. And I quit being Cp and gave over my title because the amount of deaths was getting a little crazy. I was burning out and that ended up killing to many people, which hurt me.” Marzia kissed Felix's forehead. “But Jack is strong, he has us, I didn't have anyone. So stop worrying.”

 

~~

 

Jack huffed a breath as he swung the doors open.

 

“Hay Jack!” Mark called out from his place on the floor. “Grab a bean bag and join us.” The red head offered. Jack smiled.

 

“Yeah sure.” Jack dragged the green bean bag over to the other three.

 

“Bob forgot snacks by the way.” Wade informed. Bob scoffed.

 

“No! I brought them and you ate them all.” Bob protested calmly. Jack snorted a laugh.

 

“You got alcohol at least?” Jack asked. His metabolism was to fast to actually get drunk but he liked to imagine. Mark nodded as dragged a box over to Jack's feet.

 

“Enjoy.” Mark smirked.

 

~~

 

Dark eyes watched the group from across the street. The lithe form wrapped in skin tight latex. Two shining blades hanging from his hips. A cowl covering his face. He tugged the cape closer around his body.

 

“He can't be that hard.” The soft accented voice reasoned.

 

“I don't care about the difficulty, I want Warfstache under 24 hour watch. He is reckless and his loyalty is questionable.” A large man, or rather a were-bear, spoke.

 

“Bear, why not just use what he favors, tell him to speed up the process of breaking smol, thin, and green?” Onyx asked. Bear glared at him.

 

“I will, but still watch him.” Bear growled. Onyx shrugged and nodded.

 

“Fine, but can I go home now?” Onyx asked. Bear nodded. Onyx smiled and let his razor sharp red onyx claws split open the air, creating a path through the Darkness to his house. Stepping through it he landed right in front of his line of apartments. He clicked his tongue and his super suit dissolved into the onyx necklace around his neck. Quickly he jogged up the stairs. He unlocked his door and strutted in.

 

“I'm Home.” He called out.

 

“Dan?” Phil's soft voice called out. The other man skipping out from the kitchen. Dan smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend cheek.

 

“Sorry, got lost coming home.” Dan snickered. Phil smiled jovially.

 

“You need a gps just to go for a walk.” He wrapped his arms around Dan shoulders. “Now lets watch conspiracy movies!” Phil laughed. Dan whined but settled onto the couch with Phil.

 

~~

 

Jack coughed, he almost chocked on his beer.

 

“I mean look at it! How the hell- MOTHER FU-” Mark screamed as he once again failed to pass a level in some random pixel game. Bob and Wade had already left.

 

“You can stop playing anytime.” Jack offered. Mark looked over at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“You drunk yet?” Mark asked, sounding actually surprised. Jack opened his mouth only to snap it shut.

 

“Sufficiently so.” He lied. Mark quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Really? Cause you look fine.” Mark looked like he wanted to return to the screen but kept eye contact with Jack.

 

“High functioning alcoholic.” Jack joked, letting himself giggle like he was drunk. Why was he acting?

 

“Don't believe it.” Mark glared. Jack smirked lazily.

 

“I can prove it.” Jack teased. Mark raised an eyebrow in challenge. Jack took that as it was and surged forward, catching Marks lips with his own. Mark squeaked in surprise at the action. It took a few seconds to recover and separate.

 

“Well.” Mark cleared his throat. “I could do that again.” A small smirk played on his lips. Jack grinned.

 

“We could, if you want.” Jack leaned in again. Mark hummed and pulled Jack into another kiss.

 

“Closer.” Mark growled as the broke apart to breathe. Jack opened his mouth to speak but a squeal replaced his words as he dragged from his bean bag into Marks lap. He smirked.

 

“Yeah, closer.” Jack purred in joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell Marzia was once Cp, aka the hero who accidentally killed Marks father and put his brother in a coma. Signe took the title, having powers just like Marzia. So when Mark goes hunting he is going to get the wrong target. So yeah. Also please give me corrections and stuff. :)


	5. Suit art

Dan's suit

Phil's suit

Mark's suit

Jack's suit


	6. quick thing

So this story has been giving me trouble. I have no clue what to do next, so well I figure that out you all can ask for stuff so I can put in a filler chapter and all that. So yeah, hit me with your best shoot my friends :)


	7. Easy is dull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TrulyMightyPotato for the chapter idea. Hope you all like this. Again, not beta'd. Uhm Bob's super villain name is Werecat and Wade's is Ultrasiege incase you get confused.  
> And again, please correct any mistakes :)

Bob smiled as he flipped through a file. He honestly loved being a lawyer, especially when it looked like everything was hopeless. This case in particular had about a ten percent good outcome for his client. The guy had been caught on camera robbing a liquor store. However he insisted he was innocent. So Bob was loving today.

 

“Honey stop smiling like that, it's freaking me out.” Mandy scolded playfully, slapping his arm softly. Bob looked up at his wife and smiled.

 

“Oh you know how I get when I get these kinds of cases. I think I can figure this out!” Bob spoke excitedly. Mandy smiled at her giddy husband.

 

“Yes yes, now I was wondering if you had time today to get the flooring panels for the kitchen?” Mandy asked as she gave the old torn out flooring a nasty glare. Bob smiled. He had an hour of time to get the new stuff because he had planned to attack a cargo ship filled with cash and some incriminating evidence against some richy rich who was profiting off stealing from everyone. So him and Wade decided to kick his butt and take his money.

 

“Yeah, but I might take forever.” Bob laughed. Mandy gave him a look then sighed.

 

“I love you.” She smiled. Bob smiled back as he stood.

 

“I love you too, have a nice day.” Bob kissed her forehead as he headed out the door.

 

~~

 

Wade raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy across from him.

 

“So the league wants to watch Mark? What for!?” Wade demanded, his eyes blazing in anger.

 

“You know his reasons for joining are not orthodox. He is not bad at doing villainous things but he abandons his 'evil' plans more often than not.” Dan's dark eyes pinned Wade in his seat. Wade gritted his teeth.

 

“This is about Jack?” Wade growled. Dan nodded.

 

“He needs to break him and move on. If he doesn't, we will terminate Jack and then take care of Marks emotional baggage.” Dan crossed his legs. Wade raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mark has a sound plan. But what do you mean his emotional baggage?” The older villain asked.

 

“We will mold Marks mind to obey the league.” Dan's voice was empty of emotions. Wade glared back.

 

“Okay, I will help you. Now if you don't mind then I have a mission.” Wade nodded. Dan smirked and stood from his seat.

 

“very well, we will be monitoring. Oh, and tell Mark that Thomas is doing well, but his cooperation will change that.” Dan gave Wade a dark look, his eyes making even Wades stomach feel like it was being thrown into a blender. Then the next second Dan was gone. Wade swallowed.

 

“Oh did he leave already?” Molly asked looking around.

 

“Yeah, he had to head home.” Wade smiled. Molly smiled back.

 

“You have to go?” She asked. Wade nodded. Molly knew that Wade was up to something, but he didn't know how much she knew.

 

“Yeah, me and Bob are going to go find flooring. I have to go. I love you.” Wade smiled as he headed out, leaving Molly home.

 

~~

 

Bob was crouched over as his large golden eyes scanned to docks. A soft vibrations alerted him to Wades arrival.

 

“His kitty. So whats up so far?” Wade asked standing next to the eight foot tall were-cat.

 

“So far the loading has just finished. In a few minutes we can attack.” Bob answered. Wade smirked and flexed his fingers. As the seconds ticked by they saw their opening and Bob lunged forward, landing on all fours and dashing forward with the speed of a cheetah. Wade was launched forward by his force fields. He landed with a crash on the ship deck. He took a deep breathe and with the swipe of his arms the molecules of the air reshaped into a steel wall around the ship. He took another breathe and a soft screech like noise pierced the air. The crew grabbed at their heads as the noise rang in their ears, their noses began to bleed and their ears couldn't hear. Werecat scaled the cargo and tore open one of the crates and green paper flew out, money. Ultrasiege had the wind blow it into an endless bag. They often joked that it was like Mary Poppins luggage bag. Bob growled as he threw a crate filled with hallucinogens. He tore through more crate as Wade swatted around some of the crew and searched for the Crime lord.

 

He found the coward huddled in his cabin.

 

“So you hide here well your men die?” Ultrasiege growled. The man made a whining sound as Wade pulled him to his feet. “You are a coward and a criminal.” Ultrasiege hissed.

 

“And what are you, hiding behind a mask and stealing from men no more righteous than yourself?” The man growled. Wade took pause at this. This man had had a wife at one time, but she had left him because of what he did, he ignored her for his dirty money. What better was Wade, a supervillian, than this man?

 

“The difference here is that I can actually put up a fight against those who wish to stop me.” Wade mocked.

 

“So can I.” The man smirked and shoved corkscrew wine bottle opener into Wades ribs. The supervillian made a screech of pain as the Crime Lord ran off. He didn't make it far though, running into Werecat on his way out.

 

“You are a special kind of idiot.” Bob snarled. The man gulped down a breathe as Bob towered over him, baring his razor sharp teeth.

 

~~

 

Wade cursed as he peeled his Ultrasiege uniform off. Bob just watched him with an unimpressed expression.

 

“I mean how was I supposed to know he would do that?” Wade exclaimed in anger.

 

“There was no way to know. However your scream was comedic.” Bob smirked. Wade just glared.

 

~~

 

Jack hummed as he brushed his fingers over the petal of a flower. He loved to take time and just appreciate nature.

 

“Oh sorry, did I walk in on something?” A teasing voice alerted Jack to the presence of another person in his shop.

 

“Oh no, just gushing over flowers. Can I help you?” Jack asked. The man shrugged.

 

“Maybe. I was looking for some small white flowers. I want to give 'em to a friend.” The man smiled.

 

“Oh? What kind of message you want to send them?” Jack asked already plotting the arrangement.

 

“Uh, Luck, happiness, and successful wishes.” The guy shrugged. Jack nodded.

 

“Okay how about white heather and white violets?” Jack offered, showing a group of both.

 

“Yeah, those look good.” The guy smiled.

 

“What name should I have on them?” Jack asked.

 

“Ah, just Monki, or nah, how about Cryaotic.” The guy shrugged. Jack took pause then.

 

“Uh, okay. I will probably have the arrangement done later today. So stop by around seven/seven thirty.” Jack offered. The guy nodded.

 

“Okay, I'll do that, Speedy.” The guy smirked. Jack slowly meet his eyes.

 

“Uhm?” He voiced dumbly.

 

“Cry, none of my close friends call me Space. Cryaotic was my old super name. Changed it though.” He smiled. Jack blinked and slowly nodded as the man left. When Jack finally moved again it was to slap himself on the forehead.

 

“HE DIDN'T PAY!” Jack shouted, alarming the young lady admiring his other arrangements. “Sorry.” He bowed his head towards her and stalked off.


	8. update

So I may or may not update soon. My siblings just very rudely outed me to our parents and I have no honest clue how this is gonna play out. so I may not get anything done in this. Sorry but life sucks. See ya all later, maybe :)

 

update: Chapter for tomorrow is ready to go I just need to edit it. so prepare for tomorrow!!


	9. Haunted roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go. Uhm quick warning, there is brainwashing and mentions of past abuse in this. And btw I don't actually hate Ken. He is just evil because he worked out that way. sorry.

Jack sighed against Mark. They where both soaking in Marks over sized bathtub. The water was steaming and Mark was humming a tune that made no sense to him. Jack just enjoyed the fact that he could just sit here and enjoy himself. Mark was rubbing something on Jacks shoulders and it was so warm and comfortable. Jack sighed and smiled.

 

~~

 

Mark felt Jack relax into his Hands. He let a smirk adorn his lips. Jack didn't know but Mark was setting up codes in Jacks mind. The humming he was doing was a specific tune. He was conditioning Jack to feel content and wanting whenever he heard this tune. He was rubbing a few words into his skin. The Irish man might not know right off the bat that that was what was happening but the words 'Mine' 'Small boy' and 'Love' where going to be his trigger words. Jack would eventually belong to Mark all in all.

 

~~

 

Jack stretched. He enjoyed spending all his time with Mark but work called. He needed to stop Ultrasiege from robbing a bank. So he dashed off, ready for battle.

 

The whole thing seemed dumb, until Warfstache showed up and Jack was slammed against the brick wall.

 

“Oh look at you, Small Boy.” Warfstache hissed. Suddenly Jack couldn't move. He was just warm and content. He leaned his head against Warfstache's shoulder and sighed. He heard the villain huff a laugh as the sharp pain of a knife splitting his skin dragged him back to reality. He heard an off tune hum as he dodged another strike. He was tripped up by Ultrasiege and Warfstache slammed his heel down as hard as he could against Jacks chest. His ribs cracked.

 

“Fool.” Jack gasped. “Idiot.” Jack shook his head. “Weak.” Jack screamed as his arm was painfully torn from it's socket. Then just like that the two villains where gone. Jack took a shallow breathe. He groaned as his ribs ached. He felt hands on his chest to see Luna shielding him with his wings and healing his ribs.

 

“Thank you.” Jack spoke hoarsely. Luna nodded.

 

“You are gonna die one day. What will that boy of yours think?” Phil asked. Jack shook his head.

 

“How do you know about him?” Jack asked.

 

“Felix never shuts up.” Phil shrugged. Jack sighed and nodded.

 

“True that.”

 

~~

 

Felix frowned at the red haired male.

 

“Okay dude please stop glaring at him.” Calvin scolded. Felix snapped back to the young man sitting in front of him.

 

“Sorry. Okay it looks like the cancer has spread much faster than I would have expected. I think we might need to consider amputation.” Felix sighed.

 

“Is it necessary?” Calvin asked. Mark groaned.

 

“Yes.” Felix answered curtly.

 

“Then I think it's a good idea.” Mark said. Calvin nodded.

 

“Yeah, lets do it.” Calvin sighed. Felix nodded and left the next few steps to a nurse as he left. Mark followed.

 

“Look I know you hate me, but I trust you to take care of him. If he dies, I will blame you, if he lives I will also blame that on you.” Mark spoke with passion. Felix meet his eyes.

 

“You hurt Jack I will blame that on you.” Felix glared. Mark nodded.

 

“I got it.” Mark turned and left.

 

~~

 

Marzia smiled at Tyler. He was whining about something or another to the girl he was training. The girl looked nervous but smiled. Marzia shook her head.

 

“Oh.” A deep southern voice startled. Marzia looked towards the door to see Ken looking at her like she was on fire. Marzia blinked and suddenly wanted to run away. Ken had been there for so long, and when he left it wasn't on a good note. She remembered the anger they had seen in his eyes. She felt her blood run cold at the memory of when Felix and Ken had fought. She felt the same unadulterated hurt and fear as when she had called an ambulance for Felix. Marzia suddenly didn't care about that anymore. She could not bring herself to care about the fact that Ken could snap her in half, she wanted him to hurt.

 

She lunged forward and slapped him as hard as she could. Then she socked him right in the face. However he grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again. The taller man just gave her a cold, dead look.

 

“Get the hell out of here.” She growled. Ken glared at her but a well manicured hand laid on his shoulder.

 

“Ken calm down.” The woman urged. Ken simply huffed and let Marzia go. He turned and left.

 

Marzia growled and spun around to see Tyler and the new girl giving her shocked looks. Marzia took a deep breathe and let the tears fall, until she was full in sobbing.

 

“Are you okay Marzia?” Tyler asked.

 

“No, I broke my hand.” She sobbed out. Tyler winced and ushered her to his car.

 

~~

 

Jack sighed as he breathed in the scent of coffee, it never failed to comfort him. Signe rolled her eyes and Phil smiled.

 

“So how do you get your flowers and plants to last for so long after you cut them?” Phil asked.

 

“Like this.” Jack wiggled his fingers over his coffee, the steam suddenly going slow motion. “It will only affect how and what I want it to.” Jack bragged. Signe laughed.

 

“You know you are actually very interesting.” Signe sighed. If this was an anime she would have been giving his heart eyes. Jack opened his mouth the say something but warm arms wrapped around Jacks waist and dragged him out of his seat.

 

“Hay babe.” Mark laughed as he got Jack to face him. Jack blushed and smiled.

 

“Hay yourself handsome.” Jack cupped Marks face and kissed him real quick before he was set down. He looked back at the other two to see Signe's eyes where downcast and she looked embarrassed.

 

“How come every guy I flirt with is gay?” She whined and let her head fall to the counter and she whined. Jack laughed.

 

“Sorry.” He smiled at her. She just waved her hand, not raising her head.

 

“Hay I am so sorry I got here late. I had things to do with Calvin and my brother.” Mark explained, waving another barista.

 

“You have a brother?” Jack asked. Mark gave him a wary look out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah, he is on life support though. It was an accident a few years ago.” Mark explained.

 

“Oh I'm sorry.” Phil winced. Marks eyes went dark.

 

“Yeah well he was injured by a super.” Mark growled. The three heroes flinched.

 

“A villain?” Signe asked, finally raising from her mourning grounds.

 

“No, Cp. She ignored all the civilians and when my dad tried to yell at her she let a car crush him, he died. Thomas got crushed by some rubble, he never woke up. My mom had to be confined to a wheelchair and I had to do months of physical therapy to walk again. The only way I can see me ever be relived is if I see Cp's head on a stake.” Mark gave his speech without the change of expression.

 

“I am so sorry.” Signe looked torn between fear and guilt.

 

“It's not your fault. Thanks. I'll see you later Jack. I'm real sorry I can't stay. Calvin has to get his leg amputated and I need to be there.” Mark explained. Jack nodded and kissed him again before Mark dashed off.

 

“He is right., it's not your fault. You never fought a fight like that. It had to have been your predecessor.” Phil tried to comfort.

 

“Yeah.” Signe sighed. Jack smiled at her.

 

“Jack, sorry, I forgot to give you this.” Mark tossed him keys. Jack caught them and waved at Mark.

 

~~

 

Mark had heard the British mans comment. So that barista was Cp? He wanted to be delighted. But she wasn't the right one? He growled, that made things worse.

 

He found himself in the hospital waiting for Calvin. He caught the sight of a lovely Italian woman with tear streaks adorning her face. Her hand was wrapped up and she was mumbling something to herself.

 

“Marzia?” Mark asked. He had seen her a few times before. She was a friend of Jacks and was Felix's girlfriend. Marzia look up and smiled weakly. “Are you okay?” Mark asked. She shook her head.

 

“C-can can you, I don't know. I need something.” Marzia hiccuped. Mark awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

 

~~

 

Felix paused at the sight before him. Mark was running his fingers through Marzias hair. Felix took a deep breathe and walked forward and noticed she had been crying. Felix knelt before her and smiled.

 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked. Marzia shook her head.

 

“Ken showed up today.” Marzia squeaked out. Felix felt his body freeze, his arms ached with the memory of the broken bones.

 

“Did he-” He started but Marzia just shook her head.

 

“I punched him in the face and broke my hand.” Marzia explained. Mark hummed in congratulations.

 

“I got a call today that Jack got his ribs bruised. I was in surgery when I got the call, right after we had that talk. Any reason Mark?” Felix sent Mark a glare. Mark blinked in confusion.

 

“That's why you hate him. He reminds you of Ken. Mark would never hit Jack!” Marzia scolded. Mark seemed to be surprised by that. “He was here to comfort me when his cousin was in surgery that could ruin both their lives! And the first thing you do is accuse him of something horrific!” Marzia growled and stood up. “I'm going home.” She stomped away. Mark meet his eyes.

 

“How is he?” Mark was talking about Calvin, not Jack.

 

“Fine. How's Jack?” Felix still didn't like him much.

 

“He was having coffee with friends earlier.” Mark shrugged. “He didn't seem hurt.”

 

“Yeah, good.” Felix sighed.

 


	10. Ken has toy as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some plot and some things coming to light. any mistakes can be corrected :) Also brainwashing is not my expertise but I tried

Jack didn't think that this would ever happen. He was frozen in fear. Pure unadulterated fear. He couldn't barely breathe.

 

“Hello there greenie.” That voice sounded like a razor splitting through cream colored flesh.

 

“Onyx.” Jack stumbled backwards, his hip hitting a flower box and causing it to tumble to the ground. A young mother had her arms around her children and a man was trying t search for a way out. Onyx had simply stepped through his front doors. His shop was filled with costumers and Jack feared he couldn't out run this one.

 

“Ah you know me then. Good. Come here or they die.” Onyx beckoned with one of his claws as he cast his dark eyes over the costumers. Jack moved with i=unsteady legs. Onyx smiled down at the blue eyed man.

 

“What do you want?” Jack asked, his voice hard and his eyes defiant. Onyx only grinned wider and curled his claws around Jacks neck.

 

“Only your soul.” Onyx whispered as black bleed from the red claws into Jacks skin and up into his eyes. Jack gasped and went limp. Onyx dropped him and was gone.

 

“Some one call an ambulance!” A costumer screamed.

 

~~

 

Onyx sighed and rolled his shoulders. Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

“This was only to help you. Next time he sees me he will die.” Onyx growled. Mark smiled.

 

“Yeah, so you weakened his mind?” He asked. Onyx nodded. “Good, thanks Dan.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

~~

 

Ken licked his lips. He watched as both Marzia and Felix rushed into the hospital. He could pick up where he left off. The two supers where going to be his again.

 

“Ken, what can I do?” Mary asked. Ken frowned as he turned to her. The woman had the power to shape shift and the power over seductions. She may also have a Large case of Stockholm syndrome. Ken only kept broken toys, and Mary was his favorite broken toy.

 

“You can do as I say.” Ken growled. “Little girl.” At those whispered words Mary's eyes went dull and he bodied stilled. Ken reached forward and grabbed her. “Shift little bird.” He ordered. Her body shimmered as she shrunk down to a small still blue bird. Ken set her in a rucksack and left.

 

~~

 

Felix held Marzia close as Jack seized again. The doctors where working to get his better. It had been two hours and Jacks condition wasn't getting better. Marzia was crying softly and Felix was gritting his teeth. How had Onyx known about Jack.

 

“Excuse me.” A woman interrupted the two. They looked towards her in anticipation.

 

“Yes?” Marzia watched her with hopeful eyes.

 

“I just wanted to inform you that we are about to give your friend a very experimental injection that has saved many other victims of Onyx. He has been on a spree lately and we prepared this. He has already signed forms from awhile ago that authorized any and all life saving measures.” The woman spoke. Felix nodded and Marzia only smiled.

 

“Of course. Go ahead.”

 

~~

 

Mark, Bob, and Wade all sat around the workshop mending their suits.

 

“So you think Jack will make it?” Wade asked. Mark nodded.

 

“Yeah, all Onyx did was corrupt Jacks psychological walls, giving me more ability to take control. It was taking to long. However the longer he is under the less I get. The darkness brakes down the walls instantly but the longer the darkness is there the quicker the mind repairs itself.” Mark explained as he shined his goggles. Bob hummed in understanding.

 

“That is weird but okay.” Wade shrugs.

 

~~

 

Jack gasped. He made to sit up but hands held him down. Doctors and nurses shouted but he couldn't here. He could only see in slow motion. His head felt- open. He felt like his skull had been cut open and his brain was there for all to see. Panic gripped him and he tore his arms from the doctors hands and grabbed at his hair. It was still there. He screamed. What was wrong.

 

“Jack.” A deep voice broke through everything and he looked over to see Mark, Felix, and Marzia looking at him with worry. The glass was patterned so he could barely see Marks mouth forming his name.

 

“Jack wake up.”

 

“Little boy wake up.”

 

Jack blinked and his world was back. Sounds assaulted him and chaos crowded him, but he felt calm, content, happy.

 

“He went still!”

 

“His eyes are glassy!”

 

“Wake him up!”

 

~~

 

Mark had gotten there just when Jack had gotten the injection. He had nearly smashed the window when he heard Jack scream.

 

Felix felt his chest warm. Maybe he was wrong about this guy. Until Mark spoke again and his chest felt like it had an icicle shoved through his heart.

 

“Jack wake up! Little boy wake up.” Mark demanded. Marzia's eyes went glassy and she leaned against Felix's chest softly, not under completely but on the way. Felix couldn't move his arms or the rest of his body. His mind nearly blank.

 

~~

 

Mark caught the sight of the two. Both seemed in a trance.

 

“Little Girl smile.” Mark spoke and Marzias face smiled but her eyes just got more distant.

 

“Little boy cry.” Another command. Felix's eyes watered as tears streaked down his face. Mark wanted to smirk but Felix looked him in the eyes. He noticed then that he knew.

 

“Little boy forget.” Mark commanded. “Little ones wake.” And the two blinked into awareness.

 

~~

 

“So you had toys?” Was the first thing Ken heard when he answered the phone.

 

“You meet them?” Ken asked.

 

“You still own them?” Mark countered. Ken frowned.

 

“I do?” He cast his eyes down at the small woman who looked nearly dead by how still she was.

 

“You didn't know?” Mark again spoke with a question.

 

“Do they know?” Ken grabbed Mary's wrist and snapped it. The woman didn't even flinch. Ken smiled. He had broken her all the way now.

 

“No.” Mark answered. “But you won't have them. I plan on making your job harder and am going to clean their minds.”

 

“You wouldn't!” Ken growled. Mary's eyes sparked and she smiled.

 

“I would.” And the line went dead. Ken growled and grabbed Mary by the neck and decided to relieve some stress on his pretty little doll.

 

~~

 

Mark slide his phone into his pocket and headed back to the still forms of Marzia and Felix. The waiting room was empty so he could do what he needed. He gave them both headphones and plugged them into his mini laptop and played his mind cleansing sounds. He patted the small woman's head and tapped Felix's head. He expected these two had made very good pets.


	11. suits 2

 

Cp / Signe suit

Wades suit


	12. Oh how this love hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! CHARACTER DEATH!! HORRIBLE THINGS AHEAD I AM SORRY!
> 
> on another note this chapter has plot! even though it is so short!
> 
> Also this song inspires every chapter so far :) https://youtu.be/0PLNsymQi3Y

The world was a swirl of black and bright blue. He could hear it like it came through a metal tunnel and he felt it like it was deep underwater.

 

“Where-” He mumbled, hearing his own voice in his chest.

 

“The hospital.” Was a soft answer. He felt something warm in his chest. He hummed in joy and blinked open his eyes.

 

“Marzia?” He asked. The Italian woman smiled at him.

 

“Hay, you have been asleep for nearly two days.” Marzia informed, petting his hair. “How do you feel?” She asked.

 

“Better, I think thanks to you?” Jack asked noticing her hands holding a glowing purple ball of light against his chest. She shrugged.

 

“Yeah a little.” She laughed and he huffed happily.

 

“You are probably my best friend Marzia.” Jack laid his hand over her's. Marzia paused and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Jack.” She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Jack just smiled at her and she chuckled.

 

“Don't make me get all emotional.” Marzia scolded. Jack shrugged.

 

“Hay are we interrupting?” Signe asked, Ryan, Matt, Phil, and Felix stood in the door. Marzia shook her head and they entered the room.

 

~~

 

Calvin was silent, which was weird for him.

 

“What?” Mark grumbled.

 

“You should be happy.” Calvin spoke it like a question.

 

“Why?” Mark growled, glaring at the younger man.

 

“You got what you wanted.” Calvin explained. Mark froze in place.

 

“Did I?” Mark barely got out. Calvin gave him a questioning look then frowned.

 

“I guess that is up to you to decide. Who is more important, Jack or your brother?” And with that Calvin left.

 

Mark slowly stepped out of his workshop and leaned against the counter of his shop. What did he want from all of this?

 

~~

 

“Dan?” Phil called out. The house was dark and Phil was in the kitchen, fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, not yet done being hung up. The sound that alerted him was a soft hum of a song of some kind.

 

“Every breath you take and every move you make Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you.” A soft sweet voice echoed around him. Phil's eyes got wide and he let his wings sprout from his back.

 

Glass shattered as the cream colored feathers spread out behind him. His wings wrapped around himself as he backed up to a window. A lovely woman strutted forward and smirked at him.

 

“Oh you are not what I expected. Ken said you where just arm candy. I guess you are more.” She tilted her chin up and hummed again. Phil glared and called light blades to his hands. 

 

“Who are you?” Phil hissed. She smiled and her eyes lit up with insanity.

 

“I am whomever you want me to be, little angle.” She shifted into a large timber wolf and lunged forward. Phil didn't have time to block or attack as teeth sunk into his wings and his bones where smashed. A scream ripped itself from his lungs. He stabbed her neck but it didn't seem to faze her and she tore into him again and again, until his wings where just feathers and blood. He gasped and shivered on the kitchen floor as she left. Covered in the light of fairy lights Phil clung to life.

 

~~

 

Dan raised an eyebrow at the petite brunette that walked past him on his way to his apartment. She just smirked at him, showing blood in her teeth. Mary, Kens little attack toy. Dan's blood went ice cold. Phil! He took off running and screamed for his boyfriend.

 

“PHIL!!” Dan screamed. He nearly slid into the kitchen to see blood and feathers. Dan slowly walked around the island to see Phil trying to get up as bloody broken wings hung from his back. Phil looked up and his eyes seemed to lit in joy.

 

“Dan, please I know what you are thinking but I couldn't let you know. You weren't a super.” Phil smiled sadly. Dan couldn't breath, he couldn't fucking breath. Phil was Luna. His enemy, his rival, the one he tried to kill everyday. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had taken an oath to the league. He would kill a super any chance he got. 

 

“Phil, I am so sorry.” Dan let himself cry as his claws grew and he let his eyes go pitch black. His blades came to his hands. Phil realized what was happening, but he didn't look scared, just sad.

 

“I love you.” Phil smiled as he cried. Dan knelt down next to him and gathered him in his arms.

 

“I love you too.” Dan whispered as he heard Phil gasp in a last breath then he dropped the body of his boyfriend. Phil's bright blue eye faded as the life left him. Dan pulled his blade from Phil's chest and pocketed it away. He closed those blue eyes he had fallen in love with and grabbed that hand that had held him close and seemed to solve all of Dan's problems. Dan let go then. He could let himself feel anymore, not now. He had a job to do.

 

So with one last 'I love you' Dan left, and his neighbors found Phil in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry!!!! bye bye Phil we loved you! So yeah death is coming because Ken is an ass and no on is safe.


	13. The last battle starts now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end begins now. muahahaha oh and I think I made a lot of mistakes so please helps meh!

Weeks had passed since Phil's funeral and Dan was still missing. The supers where pretty sure he had been taken by whoever had killed Phil. Which meant he was in danger. So Jack, Signe, Matt, and Ryan where working to get him back. Matt hadn't stopped trying to track him down and Ryan had to force the other super to sleep sometimes. Jack had practically shunned any form of sleep, but he took advantage of the stress relief that was spending the night with Mark. Though he too seemed distracted. It was only a matter of time until Jack broke down.

 

Mark had just gotten his shirtless and had him against a wall when suddenly Jack started crying. Mark backed away and watched the tears slide down his cheeks. Mark tilted his head and sighed.

 

“I can't keep doing this.” Mark whispered.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jack sobbed out. “I do-don't mean to cry.” Mark simply glared.

 

“Shut up.” Mark growled. Jack was taken aback at that. “I don't care, okay? You aren't important to me! You are just another pawn!” Marks eyes almost seemed red by the anger that radiated off of him Jack flinched as the stronger man slammed a hand on the other side of his head.

 

“M-Merk?” Jack was crying harder now, fear gripping his heart. Mark shook his head.

 

“Little boy.” Mark hissed. Jack slumped into him only to have Mark sock him in the stomach. Jack fell to the side. “Aw **Love** are you okay?” Mark purred in fake worry. “ **Idiot** , you think I could ever care about a **Fool** like you. So **Weak**!” Mark kicked the smaller man in the gut. Jack couldn't move. He thought he had found something to love, to have as his own. Someone who could worship him for the pure fact that they loved him and only him.

 

“M-Merk please!” Jack sobbed reaching for the man he had grown to love. Mark grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to his feet.

 

“What do you want from me? **Love**?” Mark hissed. Jack went limp again.

 

“W-why?” Jack whispered. Mark seemed to think this over and his eyes went sad for a few seconds.

 

“I have more important people to worry about, **Little Boy**.” Mark shrugged and dropped Jack to the floor. Jack felt his body beginning to bruise as Mark walked off, only to return with headphones and a mini laptop.

 

“What is that for?” Jack asked. Mark only frowned and kicked him again and forced the headphones on and played a discorded tune. Jack saw Mark grabbing tape and winced as he covered jacks mouth with it and then blindfolded him. Jack wanted to fight but he just, couldn't. He felt a marker writing words on his arms as his mind drifted off.

 

~~

 

Mark glared at the still body of the man he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with. His brother was more important than 'true love.' His mother was more important. He needed a doll to do what he couldn't. Speed would make a good doll. So all he had to do was wait. Wait until Jack woke up and he would have that perfect little doll.

 

~~

 

Felix looked at his watch and chewed his lip. Jack should be back to help go look for Dan.

 

“He probably fell asleep at Marks, let it go.” Marzia warned. Felix shrugged. He had changed his mind about Mark, he seemed like a good influence on Jack.

 

“Okay lets go.” Signe ordered and Space nodded, swirling up a map of the whole area they have searched.

 

“So do we even have any idea who could have taken Dan?” Ryan asked.

 

“Actually yes.” Matt answered. “Onyx was the one to stab Phil, he left dark matter residue. He had help though, from Bear or someone like that. The wounds where from teeth.” Mat explained. Space nodded.

 

“Okay, so we find Onyx.”

 

~~

 

Jack blinked open his eyes to see Mark and Calvin looking down at him. Calvin's leg was back.

 

“Looks like I can leave then?” Calvin asked. Mark nodded.

 

“Yeah, I think the supers are out searching tonight.” Mark shooed the boy away. Calvin huffed and walked off.

 

“Mark?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes Little Boy?” Mark asked. Jack smiled at him.

 

“What can I do?”

 

~~

 

Matt frowned as he scanned the town from his spot on top of a building. Suddenly his back was very cold. Then he realized it was from pain. He screamed as he fell forward. He looked back to see Leafy.

 

“Hi there little lion. Wanna play?” Leafy tilted his head as black smoke gushed forward. A blue force field saved Matt before he could get engulfed. Matt felt Ryan's arms wrap around him and drag him off. Felix was in his old suit and his dark blue cloak and black metal mask that had only goggles at his eyes. Felix and Leafy where nearly matching in suits, only Felix was blue and light grey where Leafy was black and dark grey.

 

“Hello Leafy.” Felix hissed.

 

“Hi Doctor Death, long time no see.” Leafy twisted his black smoke around his hands. Felix wrapped his fingers in a fist and it glowed bright blue.

 

“Yeah I was busy with stuff.”

 

~~

 

Matt felt Marzia mending his back. She was in a Cp suit, but it was white with purple and teal blotches. She patted his back as Cp landed next to her.

 

“Bear, Ultrasiege, Werecat, and Onyx just showed up.” She informed.

 

“Good, lets go kick some ass.” Matt growled as he shifted into a liger and Ryan rolled his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, lets.”

 

~~

 

Mary smirked as she shifted into a Timber wolf again. Ken ran his fingers through her fur as Mark steeped out from the shadows, his new pet following.

 

“You come to join the party Wilford?” Leafy purred. Mark nodded and turned to his doll.

 

“Little boy go get ready.” Jack nodded and was gone in seconds.

 

“Hay! Onyx we had a bone to pick with you!” Two Cp's shouted and aimed a blast at Onyx, who only side stepped into a dimensional hole and reappeared next to Wilford.

 

“When will your pet be back?” Onyx asked.

 

“Now.” Wilford answered as Speed was suddenly besides his, his suit gone a negative of what it was before.

 

Ken smirked. This would be fun!


	14. This is not all at they offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed IT!!!!!!! YAY! I actually like it a bit more. I used some pagan dieties in this because I wanted to emphasis the fact that Dan and Phil were two sides to the same coin. Eir is a goddess of health and is a Valkyrie (a figure in Norse mythology that chooses who may live and who may die, they can also bring the dead back to life.) Nótt is the goddess of night and it is fitting she is Dan's patron because she is often referred to as "the-joy-of-sleep" No disrespect to anyone who worships them, I just thought that I should use them because I inherited pagan blood so yeah. Enjoy.

Weeks had passed since Phil's funeral and Dan was still missing. The supers where pretty sure he had been taken by whoever had killed Phil. Which meant he was in danger. So Jack, Signe, Matt, and Ryan where working to get him back. Matt hadn't stopped trying to track him down and Ryan had to force the other super to sleep sometimes. Jack had practically shunned any form of sleep, but he took advantage of the stress relief that was spending the night with Mark. Though he too seemed distracted. It was only a matter of time until Jack broke down.

 

Mark had just gotten his shirtless and had him against a wall when suddenly Jack started crying. Mark backed away and watched the tears slide down his cheeks. Mark tilted his head and sighed.

 

“I can't keep doing this.” Mark whispered.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jack sobbed out. “I do-don't mean to cry.” Mark simply glared.

 

“Shut up.” Mark growled. Jack was taken aback at that. “I don't care, okay? You aren't important to me! You are just another pawn!” Marks eyes almost seemed red by the anger that radiated off of him Jack flinched as the stronger man slammed a hand on the other side of his head.

 

“M-Merk?” Jack was crying harder now, fear gripping his heart. Mark shook his head.

 

“Little boy.” Mark hissed. Jack slumped into him only to have Mark sock him in the stomach. Jack fell to the side. “Aw **Love** are you okay?” Mark purred in fake worry. “ **Idiot** , you think I could ever care about a **Fool** like you. So **Weak**!” Mark kicked the smaller man in the gut. Jack couldn't move. He thought he had found something to love, to have as his own. Someone who could worship him for the pure fact that they loved him and only him.

 

“M-Merk please!” Jack sobbed reaching for the man he had grown to love. Mark grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to his feet.

 

“What do you want from me? **Love**?” Mark hissed. Jack went limp again.

 

“W-why?” Jack whispered. Mark seemed to think this over and his eyes went sad for a few seconds.

 

“I have more important people to worry about, **Little Boy**.” Mark shrugged and dropped Jack to the floor. Jack felt his body beginning to bruise as Mark walked off, only to return with headphones and a mini laptop.

 

“What is that for?” Jack asked. Mark only frowned and kicked him again and forced the headphones on and played a discorded tune. Jack saw Mark grabbing tape and winced as he covered jacks mouth with it and then blindfolded him. Jack wanted to fight but he just, couldn't. He felt a marker writing words on his arms as his mind drifted off. He was to weak, his many near deaths causing him to find little hope in resistance. His heart ached with the want to hear his brother again. Maybe if he just slept, let Mark kill him, Maybe he could go find Malcolm and climb to oak trees like they used to. Maybe he could see his family again and dance like fools like they used to. He was simply done fighting. Let someone else be the hero this time.

 

~~

 

Mark glared at the still body of the man he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with. His brother was more important than 'true love.' His mother was more important. He needed a doll to do what he couldn't. Speed would make a good doll. So all he had to do was wait. Wait until Jack woke up and he would have that perfect little doll.

 

~~

 

Felix looked at his watch and chewed his lip. Jack should be back to help go look for Dan.

 

“He probably fell asleep at Marks, let it go.” Marzia warned. Felix shrugged. He had changed his mind about Mark, he seemed like a good influence on Jack.

 

“Okay lets go.” Signe ordered and Space nodded, swirling up a map of the whole area they have searched.

 

“So do we even have any idea who could have taken Dan?” Ryan asked.

 

“Actually yes.” Matt answered. “Onyx was the one to stab Phil, he left dark matter residue. He had help though, from Bear or someone like that. The wounds where from teeth.” Mat explained. Space nodded.

 

“Okay, so we find Onyx.”

 

~~

 

Jack blinked open his eyes to see Mark and Calvin looking down at him. Calvin's leg was back.

 

“Looks like I can leave then?” Calvin asked. Mark nodded.

 

“Yeah, I think the supers are out searching tonight.” Mark shooed the boy away. Calvin huffed and walked off.

 

“Mark?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes Little Boy?” Mark asked. Jack smiled at him.

 

“What can I do?”

 

~~

 

Matt frowned as he scanned the town from his spot on top of a building. Suddenly his back was very cold. Then he realized it was from pain. He screamed as he fell forward. He looked back to see Leafy.

 

“Hi there little lion. Wanna play?” Leafy tilted his head as black smoke gushed forward. A blue force field saved Matt before he could get engulfed. Matt felt Ryan's arms wrap around him and drag him off. Felix was in his old suit and his dark blue cloak and black metal mask that had only goggles at his eyes. Felix and Leafy where nearly matching in suits, only Felix was blue and light grey where Leafy was black and dark grey.

 

“Hello Leafy.” Felix hissed.

 

“Hi Doctor Death, long time no see.” Leafy twisted his black smoke around his hands. Felix wrapped his fingers in a fist and it glowed bright blue.

 

“Yeah I was busy with stuff.”

 

~~

 

Matt felt Marzia mending his back. She was in a Cp suit, but it was white with purple and teal blotches. She patted his back as Cp landed next to her.

 

“Bear, Ultrasiege, Werecat, and Onyx just showed up.” She informed.

 

“Good, lets go kick some ass.” Matt growled as he shifted into a liger and Ryan rolled his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, lets.”

 

~~

 

Mary smirked as she shifted into a Timber wolf again. Ken ran his fingers through her fur as Mark steeped out from the shadows, his new pet following.

 

“You come to join the party Wilford?” Leafy purred. Mark nodded and turned to his doll.

 

“Little boy go get ready.” Jack nodded and was gone in seconds.

 

“Hay! Onyx we had a bone to pick with you!” Two Cp's shouted and aimed a blast at Onyx, who only side stepped into a dimensional hole and reappeared next to Wilford.

 

“When will your pet be back?” Onyx asked.

 

“Now.” Wilford answered as Speed was suddenly besides his, his suit gone a negative of what it was before.

 

Ken smirked. This would be fun!

 

 

~~

 

No one moved. The hero's stood in a line, awaiting for the villains to attack, but the first person to stand before them was Speed. His suit was a mix of neon blue and and bright pinks. A sickening pink lighting and red smoke swirling around him. The superheros backed away.

 

“S-sean?” Felix stuttered. Speed tilted his head.

 

“Don't even try.” Wilford and Leafy stepped out of the shadows as the other villains surrounded the supers.

 

“We shouldn't have done the hero line thing.” Lion hissed.

 

“Kill them.” Wilford murmured.

 

“Help us little girl.” Bear growled to the woman the seemed to cling to him for dear life.

 

“Yes, anything for you,” Mary strutted forward and stood next to Jack.

 

~~

 

This made so much sense but it stung. Signe felt the urge to step back but her hero complex forced her forward.

 

“Don't let him control you!” Signe screamed. Speed tilted his head.

 

“Looks like you die first.” Speed was suddenly behind her and had his arm wrapped around her throat. She drew orbs of pink and blue light to her hands and slammed them into Speeds body. Speed screamed as the energy seared his flesh. Signe spun her head to see everyone else was also being drawn into a fight. She spun back to Speed just as he reached for her.

 

“JACK!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, as shrill as she could. The whole battle field paused.

 

“What?” Speed questioned, and she could feel his soul, it was begging her to help him.

 

“You do this and I will not hesitate to kill you.” She hissed trying to get his mind a soul to ear him, shock him into his right mind.

 

“Kill her Idiot!” Wilford shouted and Signe nearly screamed again. Speed lunged at her but she wrapped her hands around his throat, cutting off his air. He in turn stabbed her in the stomach. She squeezed harder and felt his pulse in her palm. He was afraid.

 

“I will not hesitate.” She spoke simply.

 

~~

 

Wilford was distracted at that moment, so Marzia struck, her leg swinging up and nailing him in the jaw. His helmet flew off and slammed into Onyx. Wilford feel to his knees and took a deep breath.

 

“Ow, after everything I have done for you. I am ashamed of you Marzia.” Mark brushed his hair back as he stood. The group froze again.

 

“M-Mark?” Marzia stepped backwards in shock and hurt.

 

“Surprise.” Mark smirked crookedly.

 

“Aw come on, all of this was kind of obvious.” Leafy spoke.

 

“Oh well, we do still have a fight to commence.” Bear reminded by spinning around and slamming his fist into Lions face. Ultrasiege followed suit, pinning Space to the ground.

 

“Kill her now little boy!” Mark shouted as he weaved around blows from Marzia.

 

~~

 

Dan couldn't breath. He couldn't breath since the very start. He was always empty of emotions, he had to be! Hell he sold his soul to the darkness for his powers so he shouldn't have any emotions! He was hiding behind a trash bin for goodness sake! How was this this way! How did he kill the love of his life! He couldn't fucking breath!

 

_The darkness is not evil little one._

 

“That is a load of crap! Villains are one with darkness.” Dan growled into the air.

 

_And children hide from evil in the shadows. They find refuge under their beds. People who are afraid are protected by the darkness. So I am not evil child of mine._

 

“But Phil-” Dan chocked on the air around him. A soft hand brushed his cheeks and he looked up to see Nótt, the deity of the night, smiling at him.

 

_Child of mine find salvation for your lover._

 

“Can you bring him back to me?” Dan begged, grabbing onto her wrists. 

 

_He never left. The hero's are good, but those who own them are cruel. You have a league and so do they. Eir watches your lover closely._

 

“Do you have any ideas on how to stop this?” Dan nodded to the battle.

 

_Sacrifice and a mother can breed warriors and end wars._ The She faded into the darkness.

 

~~

 

Mary was stock still. Ken was ignoring her. He didn't care about her. He was focused on these hero's. She felt a strange, abandoned fire in her chest. Anger and hate towards her master. How DARE he ignore her. She OWNED him! He was her's! She was His! HOW DARE HE! She reached for him but he only slapped her away and growled.

 

“Mary, fight!” Ken shouted at her as he dodged one of Doctor Deaths blows. She reached for him again and he slammed the back of his hand into her. She was thrown into a building and a whine slipped from her. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Why didn't he love her anymore.

 

“He never did.” Onyx answered her. He stood just over her. He looked nearly as sad.

 

“Did I say that out loud?” Mary chuckled sadly.

 

“We need to stop this. I- I ignored Phil, I let him die. You were forced to kill him. I can't just sit here and watch us kill his friends, Jack. Jack doesn't deserve to be made into a toy like you were.” Onyx sounded scared. Mary blinked at him in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” She questioned, flinching as a blast sounded near them.

 

“I mean I am going to heal your mind.” Onyx petted her hair back and she slipped into darkness.

 

~~

 

“ONYX!” Space screamed. He wanted revenge for his team mate. He was going to kill Onyx.

 

“I'm here.” Onyx stood atop a raise platform, so everyone could see him. “I know what you want. All of you want me dead for killing Philip Lester.”

 

“That's right you bastard!” Sense growled. Mark watched with an eyebrow raised as Onyx grabbed his cowl and slid it off of his face.

 

“I accept my punishment.” Dan whispered. Space didn't hesitate. He was done with all of this. So he twisted his hand around and let a start sword form in his hands. He moved to plunge it into Dan chest but Marzia halted him.

 

“We don't kill.” Marzia whispered. Mark scoffed.

 

“Big talk coming from you.” The red haired male glared at her.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“As they say in the Princess Bride, I am Mark Fischbach, You killed my father, paralyzed my mother, and put my brother into a coma, prepare to die.” Mark growled at her, his eyes filled with so much hate.

 

“MARK!” A shrill scream sounded out. Mark jumped and turned to see Mary with a woman in a wheelchair. Dan sighed.

 

“Good, her plan worked.” He rubbed his temples.

 

“Mom?” Mark looked shell shocked. His mother was sitting right there, glared at him like he was a petulant child.

 

~~

 

Dan spun around to see Jack holding Signe in his arms.

 

“Is she still alive?” Dan asked, confident that everyone was thoroughly distracted.

 

“Barely. H-how could I do this?” Jack was crying under his helmet. Dan patted him.

 

“Your mind wasn't your own. Now go and help Mary with this, I got her.” Dan ordered. Jack nodded and dashed off.

 

~~

 

Jack skidded to a stop in front of Marks mother.

 

“NO! DON'T TOUCH HER.” Mark looked like he was about to have a heart attack by how close Jack was to this woman. He didn't waver in approaching her.

 

“So you are the one my son hurt?” She contemplated him. Jack simply reached up and slipped his helmet off.

 

“I am Sean Mcloughlin, I have one question.” He stated as his suit began to return back to it's original colors.

 

“Yes?” She questioned. Mary kept her eyes on Ken.

 

“Do you wish to see both your sons happy again?” He needed this answer. She looked at him in understanding.

 

“Yes.” Was the simple answer. Jack took a deep breath.

 

“As you wish.” Jack slipped his helmet back on. He took off again. But only ran towards Bear. He slammed into the larger man, knocking him down. The man swung at him but Jack just dodged and bound him with wire. He dug his hand just above the mans left hip. Causing him to shift back to human form.

 

“Mary!” Ken shouted. She just gave him a blank stare.

 

“Tell the truth now Ken.” Jack scolded.

 

“No!” Ken growled back.

 

“Very well. Dan?” Jack asked, still keeping his hand were it was. Dan stood over Ken in seconds and let the black seep into the mans veins.

 

“To gain Mark Fischbach for the league he and family where maneuvered purposefully so that they would be harmed or killed. The league has owned him ever since.” Ken spoke in a disconnected voice. Mark looked so defeated.

 

“What. The Fuck. Just. Happened?!!” Leafy shouted. “We all started this fight with a clear line of who was with who and now I have no clue what is going on! Jack and Mary are some how free thanks to Dan and Mark was forced to join the leauge and it's all Ken's fault?” Leafy questioned. The group exchanged looks and nodded.

 

Ultrasiege reached up and pulled hi mask off, tossing it to the ground. He slowly sank to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Surrender. Werecat followed suit and Dan did as well. Leafy sighed and tossed his entire suit off. His eyes only watching Mark. Mark seemed to be broken. Ken growled at the sight.

 

“You are all under the custody of The Association of Hero's. You no longer have basic human rights and will be treated according to your crimes.” Felix spoke as he approached those that had given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it??????????? also yes, the League of hero's is not perfect and good.


	15. Request a chapter

So I was working on the next chapter and thought, lets have a few chapters for the people. So this will be based on memories. You can ask for a memory tidbit, something you want to see from before the battle. Any character or scenario (smut may not be done idk depends) and I will write it for you!!!!!

 

Request away!


	16. How the good go bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Aknija and Dawnieangel76 for the ideas! I hope you enjoy this lil chapter!

 

Mark Fischbach was a genius. Well if you asked his Father he was the smartest man alive. He was finishing up his degree in Bio-mechanics, and was doing a side study of how humans react to different stimuli. Even a genius needed a brake every now and then, so his family had stolen him away to go tour the museums of hero's. Thomas had always loved super hero's, he had written all of his essays on how hero's where amazing and basically would give up a human sacrifice to the hero's if he could. He dreamed of becoming one, but instead became a bartender. Thomas was a very passionate man, which is why Mark respected him so much. Marks brother and dad where better than any superhero in Marks eyes. One could even go so far to say that he considered them gods among men. His mother however, she would be a superhero god among men. Mark seriously speculated that she was a superhero and just wouldn't tell them. But that was what it was he supposed.

 

“Mark look!” Thomas shouted. They were driving home and got stuck in traffic. Mark looked up and saw Cp fighting three villains in the clearing of the road. Marks stomach dropped.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Marks father warned as he unbuckled his seat. The others followed post haste and they evacuated the car.

 

“MOM!” A shrill scream shocked the family. Marks father looked over to see a woman her daughter still in a car, the woman was having a seizure.

 

“Dad, come on!” Mark wanted to help to, but the fight was getting more out of control.

 

“We have to help.” Thomas and his dad scolded at the same time. Mark sighed and nodded.

 

“Get the door off.” Their mom ordered, helping the teenage girl through the window. Mark and Thomas tore the door off its hinges and their father helped the woman to the ground, laying her on her side.

 

“We need to leave now.” Mark growled, he was watching Cp through random blows and buildings where being blown to bits.

 

“Okay, we are gonna hurt her if we carry her, so do this.” Mark father explained to them how to carry her. Thomas and Mark carried her off, but his father turned around.

 

“Cp YOU NEED TO END THIS FIGHT, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Mark looked back to his father after he laid the woman in a safe spot with his mother. Cp turned towards him and seemed to scowl, before turning back and blasting at her enemy.

 

That's when it happened.

 

A car was pushed back, standing on it's nose. His father stumbled backwards and Cp turned to watch the car fall and crush Marks father. She didn't even flinch. Mark couldn't move. He was frozen. Thomas screamed something as he and his mother rushed passed him, a blast from Cp hit Thomas in the chest, he crumpled to the ground. His mother dodged one, but a large chuck of a building slammed into her, crushing her legs. Mark stuttered forward.

 

“Mom?” Mark couldn't breath. His vision was slowly going black. The teenager grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him back. He just moved forward. He felt heat suddenly. He looked down to see her pants where on fire, gasoline was splashing from the car that had taken his fire. Ironic. He saw blue and pink fire was the one tearing into his flesh. Cp's fire. She had taken everything from him. Mark screamed as his world went black.

 

~~

 

Mark growled as he failed yet again to walk. His mother had left an hour ago, her attempts to cheer him on had only tired the both of them. Mark still couldn't walk. But hay, bonus points, he was getting a lot of psych work done. He had learned how to enhance the human brain, both intellectually and physically. He had learned how to evolve to human brain.

 

“When given the treatment of stimuli a humans mind can be rewired to become more efficient and this can even lead to enhancements of physical strengths, eh you did good but you missed one small thing.” A man explained, holding Mark paper in his hands as he leaned against the rehabilitation centers wall.

 

“Who the hell are you!” Mark growled, pissed off.

 

“A friend, now what do you think you missed here Mr Adonis?” The guy smirked. Mark frowned.

 

“I don't know, enlighten me.” Mark frowned deeply at the man.

 

“The research you did was all on you. This treatment will only work on you.” The guy through the papers in the air, scattering them. “So basically you learned to enhance yourself.” The guy smirked.

 

“Okay that's nice. What do you want?” Mark demanded. The man walked forwards.

 

“I want to give you your legs back, and a chance to get revenge. See, I am part of a group called the LOAH, we are against the heroes. We fight them and we get what we want. We have been watching you for a long time now. I am here to offer you a chance at revenge against Cp. In turn for your joining us and helping any of our plan we will through in saving your brothers life.” The man smirked.

 

“That sounds to good to e true.” Mark glared at him.

 

“Yes, but we are willing to risk you as an asset, we don't believe you will fail us.” The man shrugged.

 

“What's your name anyway?” Mark asked, using the bars to stand up again. The man smiled.

 

“I am Ken, and I believe we will become great allies.” Ken smirked.

 

~~

 

Ken had been watching for a long time now, he just needed to make this work. He had one chance to do this and he preformed amazingly. With the right enemies and the right strategy, Ken was able to manipulate the fight to destroy the Fischbach family, laying the seed of hate in Marks heart. Now he would just water that seed until it grew.


	17. Leave behind the memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know people wanted to hear about Jacks past. I don't like writing about Jacks parents and family as being abusive, it rubs me the wrong way. So I based it off of my experience with my own sexuality and my parents reaction. The whole fleeing thing I have yet to do though. ;) Also yes, I tied Marks story into Jacks ;)
> 
> WARNINGS!!!
> 
> !!!Homophobic language and violence!!!!

Malcolm was his knight in shining armor. When Jack was afraid of something or someone Malcolm was his safe place. Malcolm was two years older than him. The line of siblings was his oldest sister, Medb, then there was Ita the second sister, then Malcolm, then Caden, then Sean himself. Medb was a very strong girl, she did weight lifting competitions and marathons. She was amazingly strong and kind. Ita didn't fall far from that path either, she was a marathon runner and was a youth football coach. Malcolm had been working to become a novelist and Caden was a traveling journalist. Jack loved all of siblings but he had always feared them a little.

 

“Jack what is it?” Malcolm glared at him softly. Jack was in his first year of high school and he just knew that if he didn't get this off his chest he would probably die from stress.

 

“You have to promise not to hate me.” Jack whispered. Malcolm froze for a seconds before leaning away from his homework and fixed Jack with a comforting smile.

 

“I could never hate you dude.” Malcolm reassured. Jack nodded and sat down next to him at the kitchen table. He took a few seconds to formulate his words before speaking.

 

“I-I like guys.” Jack blurted out. So much for thinking.

 

“As in romantically?” Malcolm asked calmly.

 

“Yeah, and girls too, but yeah, I like guys.” Jack let all of the air out of his lungs.

 

“I get it man. But you can't tell Medb or mom and dad.” Malcolm voice held worry and a warning.

 

“W-why?” Jack saw his brother looked extremely serious.

 

“Because, right now, they wouldn't understand. However we can change that. It's not that they are homophobic, it's just they don't get it. We have to slowly make them understand, okay?” Malcolm explained. Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Jack smiled. One obstacle down, a few more to go.

 

~~

 

Jack whimpered as another kid towered over him.

 

“Nice eyeliner girl, how about you wear a dress next time?” The boy jeered at Jack. He had seen a girl being pushed around in the halls because she was 'dressed like a boy' so he wanted to show that cloths and style had no gender. So far it didn't work out.

 

“If I wanted to wear a dress I would, cloths aren't meant for just one gender.” Jack defended, hos voice scared.

 

“Yeah sure, you do that.” The boy shoved him against the lockers and marched off.

 

“You are an idiot.” Malcolm whispered as he knelt down next to his brother. “A kind idiot, but an idiot all the same.”

 

“So what! I am not giving up!” Jack hissed.

 

“You do you I guess.” Malcolm shrugged, helping Jack to his feet.

 

~~

 

“You actually did it.” The boy barked out a laugh. Jack was wearing a very nice dress. It was buttoned up in the front and flared out around the waist, the frill on the bottom reached just past his knees and he was wearing his normal shoes. Malcolm had given him a pep talk the night before and today he wasn't going to be pushed around.

 

“Yes I did. You have something to comment on?” Jack asked, head held high.

 

“Yeah, you look like a tranny!” The boy reached forward to push him but Jack just stepped to the side. He wasn't going to fight him physically, but he could out wit him.

 

“Don't use derogatory language like that.” Jack scolded. The boy glared at him.

 

“Shut up fag.” The boy growled. Jack just glared back.

 

“Don't use that word!” Jack demanded.

 

“I will do whatever I want!” The boy grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground.

 

“HAY!” Malcolm shouted. The group that had accumulated parted to let the enraged brother through.

 

“What do you want!” One of the bullies asked.

 

“I want you to leave my brother alone!” Malcolm growled. Jack stood back up, moving behind Malcolm.

 

“He shouldn't dress like a tranny then!” One yelled back. Jack shut his eyes tight, knowing that Malcolm was about to deck the bully. Sure enough he did.

 

“McLaughlins!! Principals office! NOW!” A teacher yelled.

 

~~

 

“A dress Jack!” Jacks father yelled. Jack flinched away from the noise. He and Malcolm where being taken home early.

 

“I was ju-” Jack was cut off by his mother sigh.

 

“No Sean do not try to explain yourself. I am very disappointed. I raised you to become a good man. Then you go and wear a dress to school. Next thing you know you will want to have sex with men!” She sounded so disappointing.

 

“Actually-” Jack began.

 

“Oh my- NO! Sean if you say what I think you are going to say then I will kick you out of our house!” His mother seemed livid. Jacks eyes welled up with water.

 

“Well go inside and pack your bags Jack.” Malcolm ordered. Jack looked at his brother flabbergasted. “We are leaving. I will not stay here anymore if they talk to you like this!” Malcolm looked pissed off. Jack scrambled out of the car and dashed up to his room. He grabbed whatever he could. He packed everything he needed and added some sentimental things as well. He heard Malcolm doing the same in his room and Ita and their parents yelling downstairs. Medb was away at college for the rest of the week so she wasn't going to be here.

 

“JACK!” Ita's voice shouted a he heard her storm up the stairs. She swung his door open just as Jack pulled on a new shirt and stuffed the dress in the suitcase.

 

“I-ita?” Jack whimpered. He had tears streaming down his face as his sister looked at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Write me?” She asked. He eyes softened and her hands clenched. Jack nodded before her heard their parents rushing up the stairs.

 

“NO!” Ita shouted at them, blocking their path to Jack room. “You won't force him to stay, not with you!” She held them back just long enough for Jack and Malcolm to run out the doors. Malcolm already had a car so they could just drive off.

 

~~

 

Jack rolled his jaw. How in Gods green earth did he get here? Oh yeah, his parents where homophobic. So now he and Malcolm had to live in America and didn't live in the best parts of town.

 

“So you ready for a round two?” The guy laughed at him. Jack was only barely sixteen and he already knew that he wasn't going to have a great life.

 

“Yeah, bring it on assholes.” Jack hissed glaring up at the men. They tried to hit him again but Jack just dodged and this time he got away. He ran as fast as he could, but he was never fast enough. He felt the men grab his shoulders and throw him to the ground. He really hated being in America.

 

~~

 

Malcolm huffed as he cleaned Jack up.

 

“Why didn't you just scream?” He asked. Jack shrugged.

 

“They didn't kill me or anything.” Jack avoided the question, truth was he wanted to fight his own fights. He didn't need to be saved.

 

“Well they took all your money, might as well have killed ya.” Malcolm whined. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“I can make more money.” Jack offered. Malcolm shook his head.

 

“You work enough as it is.” He dismissed as he put away the first aid kit.

 

~~

 

Jacks mom and Dad had come to visit when Jack was twenty two. It didn't go any better than he expected. They felt like he had betrayed them and blamed him for his own suffering. Jack felt very annoyed at that. He was finally happy, he had a job, was going to school, he was enjoying life! Now he just felt bitter. What good where they if all they did was scream at him about how he wasn't good enough to be their son.

 

“You are drinking a lot.” The bartender commented.

 

“Yeah I am, whats it to you?” Jack glared. The guy shrugged.

 

“My brother drank like you when he first came out to our parents.” The guy spoke nonchalantly. Jack raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?” Jack asked as he downed another.

 

“Yeah, almost killed him. You know you could do something else besides drink.” The guy offered.

 

“Like what?” Jack mumbled.

 

“I don't know, become a florist. You look like a florist type. Dye your hair?” The guy shrugged.

 

“Sure. Why the fuck not! I'll do those things tomorrow. Did-did your parents ever accept your brother?” Jack questioned fearfully.

 

“Oh yeah. At first they where confused but they got it soon enough. I don't know about your parents, but I am sure your life will get better.” The guy smiled.

 

“Thanks, whats your name anyways?” Jack asked as he stood up.

 

“Thomas.” The guy smiled. “Thomas Fischbach. I doubt you'll remember in the morning though. You are slammed.” Thomas teased.

 

“Fuck you bro.” Jack whined as he pulled out his phone to call Malcolm to pick him up.

 

~~

 

Jack had been jogging home when he felt his chest tighten. Malcolm was in trouble. He knew it. Ever since he had taken over the job at the flower shop he had been working way to late, now his fears where coming true. Something bad happened well he was gone. He ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

 

“MALCOLM!” Jack shouted, rushing into the house. Malcolm laid on the ground, a syringe embedded in his chest. Jack fell to his knees next to his brother to try and find a pulse. It was extremely rapid. He pulled out his phone and frantically called an ambulance.

 

“Hello what is your emer-” Jack cut the respondent off.

 

“My brother was attacked I think. He has a syringe in his chest and his pulse is really damn fast!” Jack was panicking. His protector was dying. He couldn't let that happen.

 

~~

 

Jack glared at his parents. They had the audacity to act like they knew him the last few years. Ita had sat next to Jack during the funeral so no one but Medb dare approach him.

 

“You know Sean, I used to not really care about your whole drama escapade, but now that it killed Malcolm, well don't expect me to attend your funeral.” Medb glared at him as she stood next to Malcolm coffin.

 

“Don't expect me to miss you.” Jack shot right back.

 

“Jack, lets go.” Ita prompted. The two walked out and headed to the graveyard, where Malcolm would be brought soon.

 

“I didn't want this to happen.” Jack sighed. He wanted to cry but now he was on his own. He couldn't cry anymore.

 

“I know. Jack I want to stay but I have to head back to Ireland. I am getting married and I have a job there. Otherwise I would stay with you.” Ita held his hand as she spoke.

 

“I understand. Don't worry about me. I can make it on my own.” Jack smiled. She nodded.

 

~~

 

“Drinking is the one thing we have in common.” Ita laughed as she ordered another shot. The whole McLaughlin family went out to drink and Jack was currently drowning in it. He didn't need to hear his family wail on about how they missed Malcolm, he wasn't their cornerstone, hell he was Jacks whole support structure. Without Malcolm Jack was as good as a rotted piece of bread.

 

“I'm headed home.” Jack slurred.

 

“Uh gimme your keys kid.” The bartender ordered. Jack glared at him but shrugged.

 

“Fine here- uh what yer name?” Jack asked, woozy from the alcohol.

 

“Robin. You get on home good, okay?” The guy ordered. Jack shrugged.

 

“Why not.” Then he left, waving at Robin as he went.

 


	18. announcment

Hay guys this will have to be put on hold for a few days of so. I have just dropped out of my college class and need to fix some things in my life. This includes family matters and educational matter. So if any of you have any religion, PRAY FOR ME! I will try to be back soon! So here have a lil rage comic for now! :)


	19. Wade look forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back to this!!!! YAY! I hope you enjoy this!

Wade had always been Mark's friend. Ever since middle school they had been friends. Even when Mark went off to college Wade and him stayed in contact. However Wade had never shared the fact that he was a super villain with Mark. Well in all correctness he had become a villain when he was eighteen and just happened to never mention it. His powers had always been around though. His parents had been powered individuals but they had not taken sides. They had just had powers, but never really used them. So when the LOUH had raided their house in the middle of the night and took his parents away, Wade became bitter. His parents had hidden Wade away in a safe house meant for a raid to keep him safe.

 

“Wade sweetie, I need you to listen to me, listen to mommy.” His mother cooed softly. Wade looked up at her. His little ten year old mind was confused as to why his parents seemed so scared.

 

“Yes mommy?” Wade nodded.

 

“I need you to hide in here okay. You will be in there for a very long time. But aunty and uncle will come get you soon. Don't be afraid okay honey?” She smiled at him sadly. Wade nodded.

 

“Honey! We gotta go!” Wades dad yelled.

 

“I love you. I will always love you.” She hugged him close. “I will miss you.” She kissed his forehead and ushered him into the little house. It was more like an extra basement. The doors slowly closed and sealed. Wade was confused but obeyed his mother. He sat down and watched the door, waiting for aunty and uncle to open it.

 

~~

 

“We could offer you a choice.” The man smiled at him. Wade didn't return the smile.

 

“I'm a teenager, what could I do? It's been eight years.” Wade huffed, turning back to his plate of food.

 

“Look, I know who took your parents. I could give you a chance to get revenge.” The man held up his hands. Wade sighed.

 

“And here I thought you just wanted to buy me lunch.” Wade huffed. The man frowned.

 

“Just think about it.” The guy moved to stand up but Wade only huffed.

 

“I don't need to. I accept your offer.” Wade didn't look up or smile. He knew this wasn't a good idea. However he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“That is good to hear. I am Bob, I will be your handler from now on.” The man smiled.

 

~~

 

Wade huffed as he got back up. Learning this whole fighting thing was so not up his alley.

 

“How did you become a villain anyway?” Wade asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Bob slowly shifted back to a human form and smiled.

 

“I grew up with my mom, she loved me and worked hard to keep us afloat. Then one day she just- she got alzheimer's. She was never the same and I had to put her in a home. I had to many jobs and didn't sleep enough. One of my jobs was a delivery boy for fragile packages. I wasn't paying attention and I crossed a road in the city and got hit by a car. The package I had broke open and whatever was inside got into my wounds. That's how I got my powers.” Bob explained. Wade raised an eyebrow.

 

“How did you get here though?” Wade asked.

 

“I needed money, so I started attacking places and eventually gained attention. I got recruited and now I am here. Simple as that.” Bob shrugged.

 

“Oh.” Wade felt ashamed of the question.

 

~~

 

“Who is he?” Wade asked. A lithe young man in a black leather like suit was practicing with Ken.

 

“That's Dan. He is one of the youngest here. He has been around since he was sixteen.” Bob explained.

 

“Wow that's crazy.” Wade gawked.

 

“He is amazing, but he isn't the youngest we have ever recruited.” Bob nodded down the hallway to a small teenager who was also watching the fight. “That's Calvin. He is only fifteen. He came around after Dan, when he was thirteen or so. He didn't have a family and was nearly dead when Ken brought him in. Dan there was headed to a psych ward when some other villains broguht him here.” Bob spoke softly, so as to not be heard. Wade raised an eyebrow.

 

“This place is like the island of misfit toys.” Wade huffed out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, toys that can kill you in an instant.” Bob smiled.

 

~~

 

Wade didn't say anything at Mark's dads funeral. He pledged then and there to get revenge for himself and Mark. His friend would not go without vengeance. Then a few months later when he saw Mark and Ken walking around LOAH's base he nearly chocked to death.

 

“Ah Wade, I want you to meet our new recruit.” Ken smirked.

 

“Yeah I know him already.” Wade glared.

 

“Wade!?” Mark seemed to finally return to the real world and looked shocked.

 

“Surprise?” Wade made jazz hands.

 

“What's up?” Bob shouted down the hall at them.

 

“Nothing much!” Wade shouted back.

 

 

 


	20. Judge me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay more plot!!!! So I used some more Norse deities! Also I am going to be vague from here on out. It will seem kinda fast paced and unclear but it will work out! I hope XD Also I have no cue how to properly spell Suzy/Susie. which is it XD

Jack sighed as he listened to the council rattle on.

 

“You are all hero's! You misconducted and YOU even unmasked in public!” One of the three high commanders scolded. Jack just gave him an empty look.

 

“Calm down. He is barely holding on to what little mind he has left. He shouldn't even be here. The psych ward needs to keep working to help his mind.” The shortest of the three, a woman, scolded her comrade.

 

“Yeah I agree. Your rage needs to be checked.” The thinner of the three spoke. The other huffed.

 

“Tyr, Vor, we are here to pass a judgment. His mental health is in fact considered, however he is still to be punished by our rules. We are not cruel we are however fair. It is only fair to pass our judgment on our hero's and then move on to the villains that have surrendered.” The last of the three, Delling, explained.

 

“Very well. I believe we all agree on our judgment?” The woman, Vor, asked. The two nodded.

 

“Hero's, you are heard by expended. Your service was thanked and will be called upon again in such time as we deem fit. Until such time you will not act as hero's only as civilians. Your judgment is swift. Be on your way.” And with that the group of hero's were ushered out of the hall.

 

“That wasn't so bad.” Ryan sighed as they walked the underground paths of the Hall of Hero's. Jack was silent as his friend spoke around him. His mind was blank. His soul had had its fill of suffering and his mind was leaving him. He needn't be here to hear words that his soul wished to forget.

 

~~

 

“Jack?” Matt asked. Jack didn't even acknowledge him. “We need to get him back! Now!” Matt shouted. Felix nodded and they rushed him back to the ward.

 

“Something is wrong with Jack!” Felix shouted at the people who wondered around the room. One of the nurses rushed forward and checked him over.

 

“He is disassociation from reality. He is letting his mind create a new place to reside, he is letting himself go into a coma!” The woman growled as she showed them to a empty bed. “Let me try to get him, call Eir!” The woman shouted to other nurses. Her hands glowed a bright white as she tried to keep Jack from slipping away from the real world.

 

“Jack stay with us.” Marzia chanted as they where forced to leave.

 

“He will be fine, i-i promise.” Signe smiled weakly.

 

“He has been through so much.” Matt sighed, looking at the door with worry.

 

“Maybe after this things will look up.” Ryan offered.

 

“Maybe they will, maybe they won't. We aren't the ones who decide.” Cry spoke up as he walked forward. As team caption he was judged separately so he was just now getting out. Behind him was a tall woman, her eyes a dark blue and her neatly done hair a soft brown with speckles of grey. She looked familiar.

 

“Uh, who is she?” Felix asked, setting a small glare on her.

 

“I am here to see my brother, however it seems he is in a bit of trouble.” She nodded towards the door. “The rest of our family is outside, I wouldn't let them come in.” She explained.

 

“Wait Jack has a family?” Signe asked. Ryan and Matt looked equally shocked.

 

“I am the only one left who he considers family. My name is Ita McLaughlin, nice to meet you.” She held out her hand.

 

“Cool, nice to meet you.” Marzia smiled, they all introduced themselves.

 

“My brother needs me to sign somethings I'm told.” She tilted her head to Cry. The man nodded.

 

“Yes, we need you, as next of kin, to sign some treatment plans should his condition worsen.” Cry explained. He walked over to the desk and asked for the packet.

 

“Okay, it was nice meeting you all.” Ita smiled and went to do the paper work.

 

~~

 

Dan was shocked.

 

“B-but that is such a light punishment.” Dan stuttered.

 

“You followed your oath, you showed extreme remorse, aided our hero's, and defeated a villain. We think you did a good thing. Your punishment of becoming our prisoner, submitting to examinations, consulting on plans, and aiding us in any way we see fit is a due punishment and a fair one. You will not be free and you will not have an easy life.” Vor glared down at him trough her purple and blue cloak.

 

“I understand.” Dan answered. He was then lead away, shocked at the news.

 

“Mark Fischbach, you are next.”

 

~~

 

Ita watched the group of hero's. Her brother had found friends, found a family. Now his luck was running out. He could very easily die, and somehow that just seemed mundane. She felt like this was no big deal, like it didn't matter. This was her brother! It should matter! He was alone, forsaken, forgotten, and shunned by the people who raised him and he had never lived easy! How was this okay!

 

“You alright?” Cry asked. Ita looked back at him and frowned.

 

“No. My brother might die and I don't feel anything about it.” Ita sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I have two children and they have never meet their uncle. They heard stories about how brave he was, how strong and understanding he was. They idolize him and now they won't meet him! He deserves to meet them.” She wanted to cry but she felt no tears.

 

“I understand. Jack hasn't lived easy, this isn't the first time he has had something like this happen. It seems that all he does is suffer. It is really unfair but he seems to survive most of the time. We can only hope he will make it through this as well.” Cry comforted. She only nodded in agreement. He was right.

 

~~

 

Vor frowned. It had been a long day and she was sick of justice.

 

“I need coffee.” She hissed. Tyr smiled at her.

 

“Sure thing. We can go out and get some.” He offered.

“First let me get this damn cloak off!” Delling hissed. Vor rolled her eyes as she helped her fellow justice keeper free himself from the cloak.

 

“There we go!” She sign songed.

 

“Thanks. Can Nott join us?” Delling asked as he straightened out his shirt. Tyr nodded.

 

“Of course!” He smiled

 

“Good, okay. Now lets go.” Vor whined. Tyr rolled his eyes and teleported them away to a nearby coffee shop.

 

“You are late.” Nott scolded, she was sitting at a table, her long legs crossed as she fiddled with her nails.

 

“Susie, you cheated.” Delling scolded as he sat next to his wife.

 

“Arin, you are slow.” She purred back lovingly.

 

“Oh you two are weirdly adorable! I am going to get coffee. Your usual? Amy?” Tyr asked. Amy nodded.

 

“Yeah, thanks Dan!” She smiled as he skipped off.

 

“We need to be clear on our Dan's. My child is also named Dan.” Susie pointed out.

 

“Oh, well we could just call him smol darkness child.” Amy offered. Arin frowned.

 

“I don't like him all that much. Like I do! He is a great kid, but he is so warped from how embedded he is in his own darkness.” Arin sighed as he messed with the menu.

 

“His darkness is his comfort and also his enemy. He has a fearful view on the world.” Susie defended her child.

 

“Yeah but his fear leads him down paths so dark even you dare not travel.” Amy pointed out.

 

“You might be knowledgeable in everything, but you do not KNOW everything. Do not assume I can not walk the paths he has taken. Do not assume to know what I dare do and what I dare not!” Susie glared at the other woman. Amy huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“I assume nothing. I simply state what I can see. What I see is a difference between a follower and his patron.” Amy explained. Susie looked like she wanted to argue but Dan came back with the coffee.

 

“I have worked for a very long time on our little project. Healing this worlds hero's is second to healing Dan Howell.” Susie skirted around the issue.

 

“Yes, however I do not think our job of keeping this world alive and well will be without loss.” Dan explained.

 

“I agree, Jack is dying. He is the center for a lot of lives. It would be ideal for him to live but he may not.” Arin explained as he swung his straw around.

 

“It is tiring to do this. We have worked so hard only to have things hidden from us. The LOUH is steeped in evil just as bad as the LOAH. There needs to be a new leader.” Amy sighed.

 

“I think I have an idea for one.” Dan offered as he pulled a packet of paper from his duffle bag. “A young man who has a soul as bright as the morning sun, insight sharper than a razor, the will of a warrior, the comfort of the night, and hands that wish to heal.” Dan slide a picture forward of a youthful looking young man.

 

“He seems childish.” Amy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes he is. He is also very wise and caring. I may not trust him with all command, but he would do well with us as a support.” Dan explained.

 

“I agree. He is like a black light, bright and mesmerizing, but also best when seen in the dark.” Susie smiled.

 

“Yeah, lets give it a try.” Arin nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess who Dan suggested? I'll give the winner a story us for them! X3 (septiplier and anything goes!)


	21. Is the Dawn clean for Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!!! thank Odin that Christmas is over! Yes I am the Grinch and Scrooge! I kinda hate holidays. Anyway here have a new chapter! And Congrats to TrulyMightyPotato in guessing who Delling (Arin GG) , Nott (Suzy GG) , Vor (Amy) , and Tyr (Danny GG) are considering for the new leader of the LOUH. Ethan will show up soon! Also angst and Felix and Marzia's past with Ken. So yeah its not gunna be happy.

 

Mark breathed in.

 

He breathed out.

 

His eyes focused.

 

His mind drifted back to his body.

 

“Can you hear me?” A soft voice asked. Mark nodded.

 

“So was I clear?” Mark asked. He hoped he was. The woman only frowned.

 

“No you where not. You had a base line, it was subtle but it was strong. So no, you did not make your own choices.” She stepped away and brushed a stray hair away.

 

“So am I fine now?” Mark asked.

 

“Yes.” She answered.

 

“Thank you.” Mark whispered. “I appreciate it Eir.” Mark smiled.

 

“Call me Lilly.” She offered.

 

“Okay, Lilly. I- just thank you. I-I was wondering if I could know how Jack was doing?” Mark asked, sitting up from the table. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

 

“He is alive. However he may not survive for much longer. The amount of trauma he has been through is pushing his mind out of his body.” Lily explained.

 

“I-” Mark cut himself. He wanted to help. He wanted to offer his help.

 

“You can help me. You found out how to give your self powers, just by making noise. I could use you as a consultant.” Lily offered. Mark smiled an nodded. “Alright, follow me.” She ordered as she walked out of the room.

 

~~

 

Ita was at her wits end.

 

“I want in there!” Eabha growled. Eabha was Ita and Jacks mother. Their father, Roy watched with arms crossed.

 

“NO!” Ita yelled. She was keeping her family from walking into Jack's room. Caden and Medb watched the exchange of their sibling and their mom with very different expressions.

 

“Mom, calm down. He has healers.” Caden sighed. Eabha spun on him and gave him the darkest of glares.

 

“I am his mother! Even if I don't like his life choices he is still my son! I still love him and I am still his mother!” She scolded. Caden frowned.

 

“Look maybe his healer will come around soon and we can ask her to let us see him.” Medb offered. Roy nodded.

 

“Yes let's wait.” Roy ordered.

 

“Wait for what?” A woman asked. She had her extremaly long hair braided in what looked like a fantasy novel style, and a soft white and pink mask covering her face.

 

“Are you Eir?” Eabha asked. The woman nodded.

 

“Yes and you are my patients family.” She smiled. A man with bright red hair and a strong build stood next to her, looking almost scared.

 

“Yes, we would like him!” Eabha crossed her arms as she spoke.

 

“Well Mark what do you think I should do?” Eir turned to the red haired man.

 

“Uh, I am not sure.” Mark shrugged, looking lost.

 

“What? Jack never told you about his family?” She scoffed.

 

“Well no we never rea-” Mark was cut off by Eir.

 

“Are you stupid?” She asked. Mark opened his mouth to answer. “Nu, Are you stupid? Are you dumb? Huh?” She waved her hand around and leaned back a little. Her body spoke sass. “What kind of boyfriend where you? Like I know you where kinda a dick but come on dude. What kind of boyfriend doesn't talk about that kinda thing? Was it just sex for you? I mean come on! Are you dumb?” Eir scolded.

 

“Yeah I was a huge dick I get it!” Mark whined and crossed his arms. “I want to help him now! I want to fix this! Now answer this kind woman's question!” Mark scolded back. Eir frowned and sighed.

 

“Yes you can come see him, only behind a glass pane though. Ita is the only family member who I will allow to be in the room.” Eir gave them all a cold look. Eabha frowned deeply but followed. Ita sighed and dragged herself to follow.

 

~~

 

Felix stood watching the flowers. He needed to calm down. His heart was beating so fast that his body was aching from it. Ken's face still haunted his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“ _Ken what the fuck!” Felix shouted. Ken had just slapped Marzia for speaking up to him. Ken spun on Felix and growled._

 

“ _You don't have a say in what I can and can't do!” Ken shot back. Felix felt rage boil up inside him._

 

“ _Where is this coming from!? You are never violent!” Felix was equally worried and angry._

 

“ _Shut up bitch!” Ken growled. Felix opened his mouth again but Ken slammed his fist into Felix's gut._

 

“ _KEN STOP!” Marzia screamed. Ken didn't pay attention. Ken had been distancing himself for the last fer days. He didn't go on dates with them anymore, he didn't come home and kiss them until the all laughed as Ken tickled them. He didn't join Marzia in making breakfast or spin Felix around as the danced in the living room. He became quiet._

 

“ _Shut up!” Ken growled at her. Marzia shrunk away. He started stalking over to her. She screeched and scrambled away, stuffing herself under Felix's desk. Ken growled at that._

 

“ _Leave her alone!” Felix shouted. Ken spun on him and hit him again, but this time he didn't stop. He beat Felix until the Swede couldn't move. Ken gave him one last kick before he turned and tore Marzia out from under the desk. Felix tried to stand._

 

“ _No! Let me go!!” Marzia screamed._

 

“ _Hay is everyone okay in there?” Someone shouted. Ken turned towards the direction of the apartments front door._

 

“ _HELP! PLEASE HE-” Marzia's voice was cut of with a blood curdiling scream. Ken had slammed her into the desk. The door was getting banged on._

 

“ _I'M CALLING THE POLICE!” The Samaritan informed. Ken growled and let go of Marzia. A voice could be heard giving the police information. Ken left the room. Marzia crawled over to Felix and quickly pulled off her shirt. She balled it up and used it to apply pressure to the gouge in Felix's stomach. She cursed at the broken arm, a bone sticking out. It was gushing blood. She was about to take off her bra to use as a tourniquet for the arm when a scream caused her to jump in fear. The sound of a wet crack caused her to freeze. The person at their door was just killed. She didn't move._

 

“ _Marzia. Run.” Felix coughed. She didn't move. She didn't blink._

 

“ _No.” She slowly looked down at him. Her hands began to glow as she pressed down harder on his cut. “I need to stop the bleeding in you arm.” She explained as she quickly took off her bra and wrapped it around his upper arm. Felix sighed sadly._

 

“ _Is he coming back?” Felix asked._

 

“ _If he does I won't hold back.” She hissed as her hands and her eyes glowed with power. Felix watched as she found her cellphone on the floor and called an ambulance._

 

Felix shook his head. Marzia had been covered in his blood. He huffed and traced the scar on his gut. Ken had been a villain. That explained so much. It didn't change the pain he felt though.

 

“Hey?” Marzia spoke as she slid a hand onto his shoulder. Felix took a deep breath.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” He smiled at her and covered her hand with is own. Marzia smiled sadly.

 

“I understand.” She nodded. Felix smiled back at her.

 

~~

 

Dan smiled down at Phil.

 

“How is this possible?” Dan asked. Nott smiled at him.

 

“Eir is a loving patron.” Nott explained.

 

“You said you wanted me to do something?” Dan asked, turning to her.

 

“Yes, there is a child I need you to find for me.” She teleported them away to a dark alley. “You will have a friend. His name is also Dan. But you can call him Danny.” She smiled. A tall thin man walked forward.

 

“Hi.” The man smiled. Dan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, what are we going to do?” Dan asked.

 

“We are going to change someone's life.” Danny explained. Nott nodded.

 

“It is for the better.” Nott explained.

 

“Okay, lets do this.” Dan smiled.

 

~~

 

“It feels weird being just a person.” Signe whined as she slide two coffee's to Matt and Ryan. The nodded.

 

“Yeah I feel like I'm just as useless as tits on a nun.” Ryan mumbled. Signe made a shocked face and gawked at him.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Hey can I get an iced dark roast?” A woman asked. Signe nodded.

 

“Name?” She asked.

 

“Uh, Amy, A-M-Y.” She smiled. Signe nodded.

 

“Okay.” Signe spun around to begin the brew.

 

“Coffee in the middle of the day?” Ryan asked. Matt just gave Ryan a deadpan look.

 

“Yeah I have a long day ahead of me. Besides you are drinking coffee now as well. It's not like it's beer.” The woman, Amy, gave him a unreadable look. Ryan just smiled.

 

“Ya, it's not beer.” He huffed a small chuckle. He had actually bribed Signe to give him an 'Irish Coffee' which had whiskey in it. Matt had had the same thing. Amy raised her eyebrows in understanding.

 

“Wow, you must have had a bad day.” She chuckled. Matt made a noise of conformation.

 

“Yeah. So what does your long day hold for you?” Matt spoke up. She smiled at them and shrugged.

 

“Saving the world mostly.” She chuckled.

 

“Amy?” Signe held up the coffee.

 

“Thank you dear.” Amy smiled. Signe smiled.

 

“Well I wish you luck in world domination.” Ryan offered. Amy rolled her eyes.

 

“World salvation.” She corrected.

 

“There is a difference?” Matt asked. Amy laughed and walked away.

 

“She seems nice.” Signe winked at the boys. They both huffed a laugh.

 

~~

 

Calvin sat curled up in the corner of his cell like room. He hated to sound cheesy but it felt like his world was falling apart. He had only ever had the LOAH. He didn't have a family or friends. He only had missions. He was nothing without a job to do. I hurt to just sit around. He wanted to do something.

 

“Why do you sit there?” A soft voice asked. Calvin looked up slowly. A man in a robe and armor stood in front of him. Calvin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nice get up, which anime character did you have to kill to get it?” Calvin was less scared than he really should be.

 

“Nice, you got a sense of humor.” The man chuckled. Calvin frowned.

 

“Can I help you?” Calvin asked. The man nodded.

 

“I am Delling. Do you know anything about me?” He asked. Calvin nodded.

 

“You are basically the god of Dawn.” Calvin shrugged. Delling nodded.

 

“Correct. You have captured my attention kid. I would like to approach you and ask to be your patron.” Delling spoke. Calvin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why me?” Calvin asked. Delling sighed.

 

“ Dawn represents a new day, a change in pace. A bright new future. Rebirth and resurrection.” Delling explained. Calvin chuckled.

 

“I am anything but that.” Calvin warned.

 

“I disagree. You are changing. You climb hills instead of looking for a way around them. You face the fire and often burn those that hold the flame. You are a new day.” Delling looked down at the huddled figure that was the perfect mix of darkness and light. He radiated the morning light.

 

“I never thought about it that way.” Calvin's voice was flat.

 

“What do you say?” Delling asked.

 

“Why not.” Calvin shrugged. Delling smiled and reached out a hand. Calvin took it, thinking it was to shake on the deal. Instead he was pulled to his feet and was teleported away.

 

“You will learn something very important today Calvin. The light of Dawn illuminates those who sleep. Few people wake with the light of the morning. Those who do have the charm of the sun, those who don't have the comfort of the dark. Dawn itself is to be both. You are going to learn that neither are much good.” Delling seemed to be hissing. Calvin just gawked up at him. His body shaking with fear now.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“I mean you will learn today that Dawn is indifferent and cares not for what happened at dusk.” Delling let go of Calvin's hand. Calvin backed away only to feel a breeze at his back. He spun around to see a cliff.

 

“Hero's see the world as it is lit in the afternoon. As it is in the now. Villains see the world as it was written at duck, in the past. You want me to see the world as it is weaved at Dawn, the future.” Calvin explained. Delling made a happy noise. Calvin watched the sun rise as he stood at the edge of the cliff.

 

“Think you can do that?” Delling asked.

 

“Yeah, I think I can.” Calvin breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it???? Leave a comment on any ideas and that stuff that you think I should include! Also how long is this gonna be??? idk! XD


	22. Ode to the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THIS IS IT!!! LAST CHAPTER UNLESS I MAKE LIKE AN AFTER STORY!!! YOU WILL CRY!! I CRIED WRITING IT!!! IT IS NOT GREAT I AM SORRY!!!!!!!

Mark was arranging sound for the next steps in waking Jack up. He had stayed up all night working out a program and an algorithm to make this work. He was 78% sure it would work. Honestly those where good odds considering.

 

“You know when Malcolm died I was going to stay here with him. I had told him earlier that I couldn't but I changed my mind. I was ready to go! I had called my husband and told him to start moving. Then Jack just disappeared. Three days later he showed up and said he was leaving and starting in a new city with some friends. I was skeptical but I trusted him. Then I found out he is a freaking superhero!” Ita mumbled. She had been standing at the foot of Jack's bed for a good two hours.

 

“Yeah. The whole hero thing didn't do him much good.” Mark offered. Ita nodded.

 

“How did you meet him?” She asked. Mar froze.

 

“I tried to kill him. I am not a hero.” Mark answered softly. “I was his enemy. I found out who he was and tried to brain wash him. I used and hurt him.” Mark felt something warm slide down his cheeks. He quickly wiped the tear away.

 

“What are you doing here now?” Ita seemed guarded now.

 

“I am trying to fix my mistakes.” Mark answered.

 

“He was brainwashed too.” Eir explained as she walked in. “His entire family was attacked and then the villains basically forced him to join them.” Eir scolded Mark with her eyes. Mark frowned.

 

“I see.” Ita answered.

 

~~

 

Dan raised an eyebrow. This kid was full of energy, and acne! Like wow!

 

“Hello.” Dan smiled pleasantly.

 

“Uh hi?” The young man smiled. Danny exchanged a look with Dan.

 

“We where wondering if we could have a quick word with you. Uh Mr. Crank?” Danny glanced down at his paper. The boy's eyes widened.

 

“How do you-” He was cut off by Dan's eyes going pith black and his Onyx claws swirling into existence.

 

“I am familiar with the world of super's.” Dan smiled. Ethan opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

 

“We would like to offer you a new world.” Danny explained

 

~~

 

Jack looked around. There where six sides. It was like a box, but a rounded box? Yeah a rounded box. When he looked up there was a- well it was indescribable. It was simply put, everything. When he looked down it was nothing. To the right was what could be, to the left was what should be, in front was what he never wanted, to the back was everything he ever wanted. To go up would be to go back to the real world. To go down would be letting himself die. To go on either of his sides would to- well he wasn't sure. Maybe he would live, maybe he would die. He currently just curled up in a small ball. He didn't want to choose. He hated having a choice!

 

“I-I just want to be okay again.” He sobbed.

 

“ _Jack. I am going to play you some sounds. Hopefully these sounds will bring you back to me.”_ Jack heard Mark say. He felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead. 

 

“NO!” Jack screamed. He wanted to thrash around and hit Mark. How dare he! He was the one who did this! 

 

“Jack. You should forgive him.” A soft voice offered. Jack looked up to glare at another floating figure. His subconscious. 

 

“No.” Jack growled.

 

“Don't pout at me! Look he loved you okay! He was brainwashed into hurting you. You know that you asshole.” The other him scolded and floated upside down. Or was it right side up?

 

“H-He hurt me! I can't go back! I don't want to!” Jack sobbed harder. 

 

“Oh please! Man up! Just pick one of these you dumb fuck.” The other him hissed, waving his arms around. “At least we will be out of here!” Jack looked around. He was right. He had to choose.

 

~~

 

Suzy smiled at the smaller boy. He kept fiddling with his hair.

 

“Okay. I will do it! but I want a friend of mine to join me. I can't rule alone.” Ethan held up his hands. The six leaders nodded.

 

“We can agree on that. Since the old head of the LOUH is dead we can put you two on top right away. We will be your advisers. Dan, Calvin, and another will be your warriors.” Suzy explained. “Now who is this friend?” She asked.

 

“His name is Tyler.” Ethan offered. Arin smiled.

 

“We will gather him. Now lets introduce you to your warriors.” Amy smiled as Dan walked in. His suit fully on. Calvin walked in behind him, also dressed. Then in walked an angel.

 

~~

 

Dan held his breath as Phil stood stock still and regal. He was alive and well! 

 

“Cool!” Ethan shouted. He looked like a child opening a bunch of action figures on Christmas day. Dan smirked. Someone slapped his shoulder.

 

“Don't get cocky Howell.” Suzy scolded. Dan just nodded, still smirking. 

 

“I love this! Okay okay so like they are my personal guard?” Ethan asked. Suzy nodded.

 

“They will follow your orders and stay by your side.” Lily offered. 

 

“Okay but why me?” Ethan asked. 

 

“Because you are a beautiful black light.” Lily and Amy said in unison. Suzy smiled.

 

“Okay, you are dismissed.” Arin waved the three off. They walked out the door and the second they where out then Dan spun to Phil and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Uh who are you?” Phil asked. Dan froze and pulled away.

 

“Y-You don't remember me?” Dan asked. Phil frowned.

 

“No.” He seemed angry. Lily slipped out the doors to see them now. 

 

“I-I am your-” Dan felt his throat tighten. “I loved you.” He squeaked out. Phil's eyes seemed to light up.

 

“Oh. So this was meant for you?” Phil asked pulling a box out from a pocket in his suit. “I woke up to find it in my suit. I didn't know who it was meant for.” Phil let Dan take it. Dan opened the small box to see a simple black band with a polished white crystal and little crystals lined the ring. Dan felt his breath catch. He pulled it out and found an inscription in silver. _Amour_. Love. Dan looked up as Phil.

 

“You where- that's why you where hanging fairy lights that night.” Dan's breathe was cut off by a sob. 

 

“He won't ever remember you.” Lily spoke up. Phil looked at her. 

 

“I loved him at one point?” Phil asked. Dan couldn't bring himself to stand anymore and his legs fell out from under him. Someone caught him. Calvin. 

 

“Shit dude, this is dark.” Calvin mumbled. Dan nodded. 

 

“He loved you back.” Lily's face was very very sad. 

 

“EIR!” A voice screamed. Lily looked up to see Mark standing at the end of the hall. “JACK IS DYING!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

 

~~

 

“Fucking finally.” His other self sighed. Jack was right in front of everything he ever wanted. He just had to do it.

 

“ _JACK! Please don't!!”_ Mark's voice screamed. Jack ignored it. Mark wasn't going to be good for him. If he went back the road to a normal mind, a healthy mind would be long and very painful. He reached forward and felt it. The warmth of home. The feeling of being loved and accepted. He could hear children laughing and could feel the sun on his skin in a comforting warmth. 

 

“ _JACK!!!!!”_ Mark's voice sounded so utterly broken. Jack didn't care. For once he was going to let go. So what if it was better in a moral aspect to wake up!? So what if it was selfish! He didn't care! Jack squeezed his eyes shut. That was the thing though. He did care. But he went and did it anyway.

 

~~

 

“JACK NO WAKE UP!!!!” Mark's voice sounded like a dying child begging for their parents. He clung to the prone pale body of Sean William Mcloughlin. Who was proclaimed dead one hour and twenty minutes ago. Mark hadn't stopped screaming. 

 

“Mommy?” A little boy clung to his mothers skirt. Ita was frozen solid. Her children never met him. He died and they never heard the voice of their hero. 

 

“Why is he so pale?” The little girl asked. 

 

“He- uh he is dead sweetie.” She smiled at her daughter. The little girl frowned. She knew what death meant. She slowly walked in and stood next to her uncle. She reached up and touched his hand. A small strand of green electricity shot out and wrapped around her little hand. 

 

“Samantha!” Ita yelled grabbing her daughter and pulling her away. Sam just looked up at her mom with her one eye, the other lost to the fight with cancer that she was battling. Sam just smiled. 

 

“I think that Uncle Jack won't really leave.” She smiled sadly. 

 

“Are you okay sir?” Timothy asked. Mark had stopped screaming when Sam had walked in.

 

“No I don't think I am.” Mark smiled at the young boy. Tim smiled.

 

~~

 

Eir sighed. Mark hadn't been able to handle this. He was deteriorating very fast. Dan was as well but not like Mark. Mark's body was the way it was because of his mind. Now his mind was dying, so his body followed. Dan was just plain distraught. The love of his life couldn't remember him, nor did he seem to want to try to remember. 

 

“Eir! It's Mark!” Ita screamed. 

 

~~

 

“Here lies Sean William McLoughlin and Mark Edwards Fischbach. May their lives be a beacon to all of us.” Felix finished his reading. “I will miss you.” He held back a sob and nearly collapsed on Marzia. 

 

~~

 

Mark groaned as he slowly sat up.

 

“Mark, you're awake!” A soft voice purred. Mark cracked his eyes open to see Jack knelt next to him. 

 

“J-Jack?” He was flabbergasted. 

 

“Sean please. Jack is who I was when I was sick.” Sean smiled. Mark smiled back. 

 

“I missed you.” Mark cupped his lovers cheek. Jack nuzzled into the hand. 

 

“I missed you as well. Now come on. Malcolm is making pancakes!” Jack laughed, pulling Mark to his feet. Mark looked around and saw a lovely cabin and a large oak tree. Perfect for climbing.

 

Mark loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though real talk? This story has gotten me through some very very hard times. Seeing it end is like saying goodbye to a close friend. I feel that I could do better but this is all I have. My life has been falling apart from day one that I came up with this story. I wanted to write about how even hero's didn't male it. I wanted to show myself that I wasn't weak in failing. That I was strong enough to face this. Now today ends my story. Today also is a very very bad day. My family fell apart today and my only comfort was this story. Was watching Mark and Jack change as people. Now I am going to be strong enough to just survive. And even when I want to choose everything I ever whished for I will go back to what is. What is real. Thank you all so much for everything you have said and all the love I have felt. I love you all so much. Thank you for sticking with me till the end. It means so much to me.


End file.
